Say it Loud
by lttlgreg
Summary: Luan and her friend Abby are as close as sisters, and nothing could ever come between them. Or could it?
1. Chapter 1

**"Say it Loud"**

Abigail Taylor was walking the halls of Royal Woods elementary school, headed towards the exit, being that class had let out for the day. She was shy young girl, mainly keeping to herself. She had no one in school that she considered to be her friends, just close associates at best. She would like to be friends with some of her schoolmates, but to reach out her hand to someone...well.

Turning the last corner to the exit, she had a collision with another student, causing both of them to fall to the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." said the other student. This girl had brown hair, lighter than Abigail's, styled in a ponytail, with two stray strands sticking out. She wore a white blouse with a yellow skirt. The blouse having a squirt flower on it, as well as did both of her shoes. With her, she had what appeared to be a ventriloquist's dummy.

"It's okay, no damage done." said Abigail as she got up and gathered her backpack, then picked up the girl's dummy as she got up with her backpack.

"Thanks." said the girl as she accepted her dummy back. "Aren't you in my class? Yes, your name is Gayle, right?"

"Close, it's Abigail, though I also go by Abby." said Abby with a smile. "Your name is Luan, isn't it?"

"Guilty as charged. And this is Colonel Crackers." said Luan as she held up her dummy with its hand out to shake with Abby's.

"Howdy, young lady!" said Colonel Crackers through Luan, Luan lowering her voice to make it sound as masculine as her young, feminine vocal cords would allow.

"Eh, hello Colonel. Nice to meet you." greeted Abby with a curtsy.

"You do that very well." said Abby, referring to Luan's ventriloquism. "I have always enjoyed when you would make a pun in class. Sometimes, I am still thinking of them when Mrs. VerHulst is speaking, and I can't help cracking up! Like, what is that one about a horse?"

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth, unless you happen to be an equine dentist!" responded Luan.

Abby couldn't help but snort. "I love that one!" she said as she tried to regain her composure.

Luan smiled at the compliment. "You really like my jokes?" she asked with a look of delight.

"I sure do. They make my day. I feel that a school day is not complete unless I have heard at least one of your jokes." said Abby, really enjoying the conversation with Luan.

"Wow, thanks! I wish my family would appreciate my jokes and puns more. All they do is groan when I tell them. Except for my dad, he laughs at all of my jokes." said Luan, blushing at the prospect of a new fan of her comedy.

"Oh, speaking of family, I have to get going. My sisters and brother are probably waiting for me outside." said Luan as she hoisted her backpack across her shoulder.

"How many siblings do you have?" asked a curious Abby as she and Luan proceeded to the exit.

"Seven sisters and one brother. My mom is expecting another baby in a few months. It is just my sisters Luna and Lynn, and brother Lincoln that go here. Luna is in fifth grade, Lynn in third, and Lincoln is in first. My other older sisters Lori and Leni go to middle school." said Luan.

Abby was shocked by the number of siblings Luan has. "Wow, that is a lot of sisters! I wish I had at least one sister. All I have are three brothers, two older and one younger. Joel is in fifth grade, and David is in second."

"Well, Lincoln feels the same as you about wanting brothers. Sure, he loves us, and we love him, but he wishes he had at least one brother. He really hopes that this coming baby will be a boy." said Luan as the two made their way out of the building.

"There, you are, Luan! Hurry up! Or we'll have to walk home!" Said a girl with dark brown hair, flowing just past her shoulders. Her color scheme being purple. Standing next to her was a younger girl, wearing a jersey with a number one on the front. She looked like she might be a sports fan. Also with them was a little boy, who was holding hands with the older girl. He had white hair, and was wearing an orange shirt.

"Coming, Luna!" Said Luan as she waved to the threesome. "Well, I better get going. Nice talking with you, Abby!" she said as she joined her siblings.

"Nice talking to you, too, Luan." said Abby, waving as the foursome boarded the bus.

Abby smiled and waved to Luan, who was waving back as the bus was leaving. Feeling as if she has made a new friend, she was ecstatic, and couldn't wait to tell her mother about it when she would come and pick her and her brothers up.

End of chapter one

 ***the inspiration for this came from the song "The Living Years" by Mike and the Mechanics.**


	2. A blooming friendship

"Say it Loud"

Chapter two

Weeks have passed since that fateful meeting at school between Abby and Luan. The day after, the two talked before and after class. They would sit together at lunch along with Luan's sister Luna, whom Abby also started to recognise as a friend. That weekend, Luan invited Abby over to her house to hang out. The weekend after that, Luan was invited to Abby's. Their friendship grew into a tight bond, to a point where the two would share a hug upon meeting in the morning, and upon departing after school let out.

Both girls were enthusiastic about their newfound friendship. Both of their family's were familiar with certain details of their daughter/sister's new friend, and were very proud for their family member to have found such a treasure.

The time had come for a sleepover. The two deciding to hold it at Abby's home. Not just an overnight sleepover, but a visit for the whole weekend! After getting home from school, Luan immediately started packing her suitcase, so excited she was, she didn't realise that she was putting some of Luna's belongings in with her own.

"So what am I supposed to wear while you're gone?" asked Luna with her arms crossed along with tapping her foot.

"What? Oh, sorry, sis. I am just excited about my visit with Abby!" said Luan as she removed Luna's items from her suitcase.

"You don't say!" said Luna as she returned her belongings to their appropriate places. Luna was really happy for her younger sister. The girl really didn't have any other friends. Her only other friend was Luna herself. The two sisters' bond strengthened over the years since they first became roommates. They were each other's best friends, telling secrets, giggling, comforting one another, celebrating with each other, all the things that sisters do. Luna was going to miss Luan while she would be away, this being the first time in years she would be sleeping alone. Nonetheless, she was happy that her sister found a friend outside the family.

The time finally came when Mr. Taylor and his daughter drove up and honked the horn. Luan bolted off of the couch and headed out of the house, and into Abby's waiting arms.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" said Luan as she got into the backseat of the Taylor's car.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Abby to Luan, with a knowing look.

"Oh yeah, hi Mr. Taylor. Thanks for having me over!" said Luan, clueless as to what Abby's true meaning for the question was.

"Hello, Luan. It is a great pleasure to have you with us." said Abby's father, playing along.

Giving up, Abby pointed to the Louds' front porch, and said "Not that! Your luggage."

Looking in the direction Abby indicated, Luan saw her parents and Luna, along with Luan's suitcase.

Giving an embarrassed chuckle, Luan got out of the car to retrieve her suitcase.

Smiling an awkward smile, Luan approached her parents. Before letting Luan take her luggage, Lynn Sr. reminded her: "Now remember, sweetheart, do what Mr. and Mrs. Taylor tell you to do. And behave yourself." He said as he hugged and kissed Luan.

"I will." said Luan, returning the hug.

"Goodbye honey. Have a good time. And call us if you need anything." said Rita as she repeated her husband's actions.

"I will, mom." said Luan hugging her mother back.

Taking her turn, Luna hugged her sister. "Goodbye, sis. I'll miss you." she said then kissing Luan on the cheek.

"'Bye, sis. I'll miss you, too." said Luan, hugging and kissing Luna in return.

"We love you!" said the three as Luan grabbed her luggage and approached the Taylors' car.

"I love you, too!" said Luan as Mr. Taylor took her suitcase and loaded it in the trunk.

As the car left the Louds' driveway, Luan waved to her family. Waving back, Lynn, Rita and Luna reentered the house.

"Wow. This room really is empty without Luan." thought Luna as she looked inside from the doorway.


	3. I see You in a different Light edited

"I see You in a different Light"

"Say it Loud" Chapter three

Having arrived at the Taylor's home to spend the weekend with her friend Abby, Luan was excited to get things started.

Abby lead Luan to her room. It was around the same size as her and Luna's room back home, except just one bed, a queen size. The walls had no posters on them, nor any props or whatever paraphernalia indicating an interest or hobby. There were shelves with books and CD's, a stereo, a vanity with a mirror, and a desk with a computer on it. Also, there were several photos strewn about the room of Abby and her family, such as vacation photos from the beach, her and her brothers, the whole family, etc.. Besides the bed was a nightstand with an alarm clock and a Bible on it. Luan knew that the Taylor's were faithful church goers, so no surprise there.

"So, am I sleeping here in your room, or the guest room?" wondered Luan, still holding her suitcase.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I was going to share my bed with you. Is that alright? You can sleep in the guest room, if you want." said Abby, hoping that her friend would agree to share.

"Okay, fine with me. Luna and I sometimes sleep in the same bed, though we usually do more talking then sleeping!" said Luan as she finally set her suitcase down.

"That's the plan!" said Abby with a grin.

Once Luan was settled in, the two hung out in the living room with Abby's brothers.

"So, Luan, Abby says that you have seven sisters and one brother. How does he handle all of that femininity?" asked Abby's oldest brother Aaron, sitting in the armchair next to the couch Luan and Abby were on.

Giggling, Luan responds; "Let's just say that he handles it! Yes, it is crazy with all of us girls, but he loves us all the same, and we love him. We would do anything for him, like smother him with our hugs and kisses, which he loves!" she said with air quotes on the last word.

"Wow, what a coincidence, Abby also 'loves' it when we smother her with our kisses!" said Aaron as he stood up and proceeded to wrap his sister in a hug and giving her a big, wet smooch on the cheek, followed by Joel, then David.

Wiping off her cheeks and forehead along with an embarrassed giggle, Abby says; "Guys! Gross!" said Abby as she went to the kitchen to wash off her brothers' 'love'.

"Oh, come on, sis! You know you love us!" said David as he and his brothers laughed, Luan joining in.

"That is how Lincoln reacts!" said Luan as she followed Abby to assist her.

After a dinner of pizza, and a few card and board games, it was time to turn in for the night.

In Abby's room, the two started to take their clothes off to change into their bedclothes. Realising what they were doing, they blushed when they saw each other in their 'unmentionables'.

"I guess I'll change in the bathroom, said Luan as she started to put her clothes back on.

"Actually, Lu, I don't mind you seeing me naked, my family is neutral when it comes to nudity. Unless you want to change in the bathroom, that is fine, too." said Abby still in her underwear.

"Oh, okay, what the heck." said Luan as she resumed taking everything off. "We are good friends after all! Anyway, Luna and I see each other all the time, and don't think anything of it." said Luan, now nude.

"Exactly! Everyone has a body! We were all created in God's image, and all parts of our bodies are pure as long as we behave in a civilised manner." said a nude Abby as she went to her dresser to get her nightshirt.

"Hmm, I never thought about it that way." said Luan, slipping on her own nightshirt.

"Just like you said with you and Luna. Nudity should be a non issue. If we should happen to come upon another one naked, we don't make it a big deal.

"Hey, what's that over there?" asked Luan as she pointed out the window.

"What, I don't see anything." said Abby as she turned around, only to get a faceful of pillow.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be, eh? It is on!" Said Abby as she grabbed her pillow and engaged Luan in a pillow fight.

"Okay! I give up! Mercy! Mercy!" Said Luan, all the while laughing as her opponent sat over her beating her 'senseless'. The two lied on the floor, convulsing with laughter.

As the two got up after recovering from their battle, Abby held her hands out to Luan, who brought hers up into her grasp. Abby then prayed, thanking Jesus for her family, good food and shelter, clothing, and the wonderful friend that was Luan.

Luan did feel awkward, but accepted the gesture with gratitude. She loved Abby. She was a great friend, and wanted to understand her to the fullest.

"We got some plans on what to do tomorrow, my mom and I arranged. I hope you will enjoy it. The spa, the mall, and whatever else we can fit in before the pool with the boys. Then after cleaning up at home, we can go out to eat somewhere. Sound good to you?"

"I've never been to the spa before. I love the mall, that is where I like to get my stuff for comedy, pranks and things!" said Luan, delighted with the itinerary.

"Good, I'm glad you like the idea." said Abby standing up.

Before getting into bed, the two shared a hug goodnight, and Abby kissed Luan's cheek. Luan returning the favor.

"Good night, Luan. I love you." said Abby as she turned out the light and pulled the covers over her and Luan.

"Good night. I love you, too."

Abby closed her eyes and smiled. "I finally have a sister." she thought to herself.

End of chapter three


	4. Soul Sisters

"Soul Sisters"

"Say it Loud" chapter four

Abby opened her eyes to the new day shining through her window. She stretched her arms out, unintentionally brushing a sleeping Luan with her hand. She looked over and smiled at her best friend. She couldn't help but stare at her sister figure. Having only brothers was rough. Sure, she loved her brothers with all of her heart, and they loved her, but it sure would have been nice to have had a sister, someone to do girl stuff with, share secrets, all of that great sister stuff she just knew that Luan and her sister Luna shared. If mom and dad weren't going to cooperate, than she was going to have to settle with the next best thing. And Luan was a terrific substitute sister. She had yet to fill her in on this title she had given to her beloved friend, but she will soon. After gazing at the beautiful sight of Luan's sleeping form, she gently rubbed her shoulder, trying to rouse her from her slumber.

"Luan, time to get up." said Abby in a sing song voice. After a moment of a few attempts, Luan slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead! How'd you sleep?" asked Abby as Luan rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Mornin' Abby. I slept pretty good. You have a real comfortable bed!" said Luan as she stretched.

"Good. It's a little bit past eight. Mom usually has breakfast ready around nine on Saturday mornings. You want to take a shower, before my brothers hog it and mess up the bathroom? You can have it first." asked Abby as she got out of bed.

"Thanks. At my house, getting the first shower is a luxury and a rarity!" said Luan as she got up.

Abby chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Unless you want my brothers to come in and see you naked, I would suggest closing the door. Otherwise they would just walk right in thinking that I am in there!" Abby advised.

"I'll do that! Thanks for the warning!" Said Luan as she gathered her toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

After a rare, hot and soothing shower, Luan came back to Abby's room wrapped in a towel.

"Bathroom's yours." said Luan as she sat at the vanity. I have forgotten how great hot showers feel!" she said as she started to fix her hair.

"That will teach me about ever wanting to be part of a big family!" said Abby as she proceeded to the bathroom.

Once both girls were showered and dressed, they headed down to the kitchen, where Abby's mom was just putting breakfast on the table. Brioche French toast, sausage links and scrambled eggs along with orange juice.

"Morning, girls. Breakfast is ready." said Mrs. Taylor as she poured a cup of coffee for herself.

"Good morning, mom." said Abby, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Good morning, Mrs. Taylor, it looks great!" said Luan as she eyed the feast.

"What is this Mrs. Taylor? Call me Sherri! And thank you, I try my best." said Sherri as the three of them sat down.

They were soon joined by Mr. Taylor. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he said "Morning ladies. You better make sure to get your share of that food, before the boys come down and eat it all!" then proceeding to sit at the table.

"Morning, daddy." said Abby as she kissed her father's cheek.

"They will be lucky if they get any at all! I am ready to devour this myself!" said Luan who was almost half done with her portion. "This is fantastic, Mrs. Tay-I mean Sherri."

"Thank you, sweetie, I am glad you enjoy it." said Sherri with a pat of Luan's arm.

"Just one of the many reasons I married her, as soon as my stomach approved, my heart followed soon after!" said Mr. Taylor with a wink to Luan. "And you can call me Alan."

"Okay, Alan." said Luan as she smiled at the joke, then took a drink of orange juice.

Just as the girls were finishing their breakfast, they heard a noise coming from the stairs.

"Oh-oh, here comes the three headed beast!" said Alan as Abby's brothers made their way into the kitchen.

Walking like zombies, yawning, stretching and scratching along, the three shirtless boys with hair unkempt made their way to the table and immediately started in on their 'prey'.

"Morning, guys." said Luan as she looked on.

"Come on, Luan, it's best to let them alone and have their quarry, else we get eaten, too!" said Abby as she got up and put her and Luan's dishes in the sink.

"Be ready to leave in an hour, girls." said Sherri as she started cleaning up.

"Okay, mom. Come on Lu, let's watch some TV."

"Okay" said Luan as she followed Abby.

The rest of the day went along great. Luan loved the massage and the jacuzzi at the spa, bought some items at the comedy store with the money her parents gave her for the weekend. And had a lot of fun swimming with the Taylors. Then for dinner, they went to the local Italian restaurant. The best part for Luan of course was being with her great friend.

Later that night, the two girls just got into bed.

"You know what, Lu? I am so happy we bumped into each other at school!" said Abby as she turned the light out.

"Me too. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you." said as she squeezed Abby's hand.

"What about Luna? Isn't she your very best friend?" challenged Abby in a faux jealous tone.

"You're both my very best friends. Of course Luna is my sister, so she does edge you out by a narrow margin."

"Okay. I can accept that. But speaking of sisters, Lu, I love having you as my friend, and I love you so much, that I consider you my soul sister." said Abby as she grabbed Luan's shoulder.

"Aww, thanks Ab. I consider you like a sister, also." Luan said as she grabbed Abby's hand in hers. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too, sis." said Abby as the two closed their eyes, soon to drift off into dreamland.

End of chapter four


	5. Til it be Morrow

"'Til it be 'morrow"

"Say it Loud" Chapter five

The sun has risen on the last day for Luan's visit to the Taylor home. Two girls start to stir awake from their slumber, having declared each other soul sisters the night before.

"Mmmmm, Morning, Abby, or shall I say, sis?" said Luan as she stretched after waking up.

"I love the sound of that! Sis!" said Abby with a dreamlike expression.

The two engaged in a sisterly embrace, rubbing each other's backs during. "Now I know how Luna feels! Being your sister is awesome!" said Abby as the two released the hug.

"Luna is awesome! And so are you, sis!" said Luan with a poke to Abby's nose. "You say you are the lucky one, but I am the one with the greatest sister in the world, and the greatest friend in the world!"

Abby blushed. "Wrong! YOU are the greatest friend!" said Abby with a poke of Luan's nose.

"No, you!"

"You!

"You!

"Alright, it's a tie!" said Abby as she held her hands up in surrender.

"I am going to hate seeing you go back home, today." said Abby with a forlorn expression.

"I'm going to hate it , too." said Luan as she caressed Abby's cheek. "But we'll still see each other at school, and hopefully you can come to my house next weekend!"

"Hopefully. Church is in two hours. You can have the shower first again, wait. How about we take it together? Just to save time, and water." Abby said to a now perplexed Luan.

"Shower together?" questioned Luan, unsure.

"Not in a loving, romantic way! I suggested it so we can spend more time together. I'll miss you. Also, we can wash each other's backs."

"Well, I do want to savor every moment, so, okay. Just so you don't make a move on me! I know you are jealous of my flawless, sexy body!" said Luan in a seductive pose.

"I'll try to control myself!" said Abby with a laugh as the two got up and readied themselves for the bathroom.

"As she began to wash Abby's back, Luan said: "You know, Abb-sis, this is one thing that Luna and I have never done. We have bathed together, but never shared a shower. We have washed each other though. We have had some great talks in the tub. It's more intimate, I guess. I sure can't wait to see her today. Tell her all about my time with you." said Luan as she finished Abby's back.

"You really love her, don't you?" said Abby as she took the bar of soap from Luan and proceeded to wash her back.

"I sure do. She is a great sister. Always there for me when I need her, and she loves the rest of the family, too. She adores our younger sisters and Lincoln. I love sharing a room with her. Yes, we have our fights, but it's not very long until we make up. Of course, I can't wait to see the others as well. Our family may be big, and getting bigger, but there is always lots of room for all of us to feel each other's love!" said Luan as Abby finished her back.

"I feel the same way about my family." said Abby as she grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirting some in Luan's hand, then her own. "My brothers may be messy and disgusting at times, but I love them like crazy. I know that I can always go to them when I need a hug or a shoulder to cry on." she said as she continued to rub the shampoo into her hair."

"Seems to me we just had a good talk!" said Luan as she started to rinse her hair of the shampoo.

"I guess we did!" said Abby as she followed.

"I guess this qualifies us as sisters, then!" said Luan as she opened her arms for an embrace. "To Abby and Luan, soul sisters forever!"

"Souls sisters forever!" said Abby as the two embraced.

"Hey, soul sisters! Some of us would like to use the bathroom too, you know!" said Aaron, pounding on the door.

Realising that indeed they took a longer shower than they planned, the girls turned the water off and proceeded to finish up.

After being given the choice to attend church, or to stay at the Taylor house with Abby, Luan decided not to interfere with the family's routine, and go along. The Louds were not a regular church going family, just on occasion such as Easter or Christmas, so the concept was not unfamiliar to Luan.

After a non-eventful service, the Taylors and Luan pulled out of the parking lot of Royal Woods Baptist church.

"Hey, Lu, remember the scripture the pastor used today, about not being unequally yoked with an unbeliever?" asked Abby with a smile.

"Yeah, why?" wondered Luan, curious.

"I have a joke for you, then! Why did the man throw two eggs at an atheist, but only one egg at a Christian? Thou shalt not be equally yolked with an unbeliever! Get it?" said Abby, mimicking Luan.

"That's pretty good, Ab." said Luan with a chuckle. "I must be rubbing off on you!"

"That was a good one, sweetheart!" said Alan as he pulled into the driveway of their home.

Early in the afternoon, it was time for Luan to go home. She said goodbye to Aaron, Joel and David who stayed back home, while Luan, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor and Abby headed to the Loud residence, Abby and Luan holding hands all the journey through.

Pulling into the driveway, the two friends looked at each other before exiting the car. Alan retrieved Luan's suitcase from the trunk, and the Loud parents with Luna approached.

"Luan walked to Lynn and Rita and they shared a hug. "Welcome home, honey. You have a good time?" Rita asked as the trio released.

"No, I did not have a good time." said Luan looking down and rubbing her arm. The rest all shared a look of concern, even Abby.

"I had a great time!" said Luan stretching her arms out, making everyone jump at the outburst. "Abby is the best! I can't wait until next time we get together!" exclaimed Luan as she put an arm around her soul sister, Abby returning the gesture, with a wide smile.

"Luan was a joy to have at our home. We loved having her. She is welcome back anytime!" said Sherri as she hugged Luan from behind.

"That's right, we felt as if we had another daughter! We even gave some thought to keeping her!" said Alan as he ruffled Luan's hair, Luan hugging him in return. "Maybe we can proffer a trade? Abby for Luan? What do you say?" said Alan with a wink at the Louds.

"Daddy!" said Abby as she playfully hit her father on the shoulder.

"Just kidding, sweetheart. Our boys included as well. Deal?" said Alan, gaining a harumph from Abby along with her arms crossed.

After laughter from all, even Abby after a few seconds, everyone calmed down. Luan and Abby approaching each other, and grasping each other's hands.

"Well, sis, this is it. I had a great time. I look forward to next time." said Luan with a tear coming down her cheek.

"Me too, sis." said Abby as she wiped the tear with her hand. "At least we have tomorrow. And you have Luna! She said with a smile to Luan's older sister.

The two then shared a hug, with their cheeks pressed against the other's. "I love you, sis."

"And I love you."

Both sets of parents found the precious moment too irresistible not to snap a few photos.

After finally agreeing to separate, Abby and her parents said goodbye to the other Louds, got into their car, and drove off, with Luan watching and waving.

Feeling an arm around her shoulders, Luan looked at Luna, then hugged her.

"I missed you, sis." said Luna as she kissed Luan's cheek and hugged her back.

"I missed you, too." said Luan as the two separated then started to walk into the house hand in hand.

"What's this with you and Abby calling each other sis?" asked Luna as they made their way inside.

"We are official soul sisters!" responded Luan as the two continued upstairs to their room.

"Sweet." said Luna as they entered their room. "This room sure looks much fuller now that you're back, sis. I was lonely without you!"

"Aww." said Luan, then giving Luna a kiss. "I'm back now. Fancy a bath? I could go for a good talk."

"I would love that, sis!" said Luna as the two prepared for some quality sister time.

End of chapter five


	6. A Brother of Mine

"A Brother of Mine"

"Say it Loud" chapter six

What a weekend it was that Luan and Abby enjoyed when Luan stayed over at Abby's home. The two became closer than they were before, as close as five minutes to eleven. They declared each other to be soul sisters, they bared their very selves to each other.

Then came the dreaded Sunday afternoon when Luan was to go back home. Shakespeare was right when he wrote 'parting is such sweet sorrow'. That line continued, though, '...'til it be morrow'. Indeed it was going to be tomorrow that the two would see the other at school, oh happy reunion!

Friday came, and it just so happened that Abby would be able to spend the weekend at the Loud house! If she thought three brothers was too much, well, let's just say she is going to be in for the ride of her life! A ride that she was looking forward to.

Friday afternoon found Luan sitting on the front porch of the family home. Waiting. Whoever invented waiting, anyway? Probably someone who liked to see old ladies fall down, or stealing candy from little children.

Finally, a car pulls up, it is indeed the Taylor's car. Luan happily gets up from her seat and goes to greet her beloved friend, her soul sister. Abby gets out of her car and the two embrace just as she closes the door.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey yourself, sis!" says Abby as the two release.

"Are you ready for the ride of your life? To try and survive the chaos that is the Loud house?" asked Luan.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" said Abby jogging in place as a pugilist ready for the championship fight of their life.

"Well then, lllllllllllllllllllllllllllet's get ready to rumbllllllllllllllllllllllllllle!" said Luan, imitating Michael Buffer. The two then heading inside.

Mr. Taylor waited for his daughter to realise that she had forgotten her suitcase, and to say goodbye to him. Giving up, he approached the door, reaching for the doorbell, then 'bzzzzzzzzzzzzz' a shocking experience for his efforts.

Holding his finger and jumping up and down in pain, Alan soon found himself face to face with the patriarch of the Louds, Lynn.

"Sorry about that, Alan, we really should get that doorbell fixed." said Lynn with a nervous grin.

"Don't worry about it, Lynn. You got yourself a good Jehovah's Witness deterrent there!" said Alan as stopped rubbing his finger.

"Never thought of it that way. But it sure saves us money for pizza delivery!"

Abby soon appeared at the door, finally remembering that she forgot her suitcase. Taking it then setting it down, she gave her father a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, daddy, I love you."

"Bye, sweetheart, I love you, too. Be sure to heed Mr. and Mrs. Loud, alright? And have a great time with Luan." said Alan as he returned the affection.

Grabbing the suitcase, Abby said "You know I will!" as she sped up the stairs to Luna and Luan's room.

Later that evening, after a dinner of 'Lynnsagna', Abby and the Loud kids were gathered in the living room, some watching TV, and some playing games, Luan's second oldest sister Leni was painting Abby's fingernails. The sole boy of the family, seven year old Lincoln was making his way downstairs, Ace Savvy comic in hand, and wearing nothing but his underwear, a normal practice for him. His sisters tolerated it.

Spotting an empty spot on the couch, he sat himself down and opened his comic. Abby looked over at the mostly naked lad, surprised at his brazenness. Lincoln noticed, and smiled back. When he realised just who it was next to him, he turned a beet red, yelled "Yikes!" and bolted upstairs to his room, slamming his door behind him.

"Well, Luan, you really weren't kidding about him!" said Abby as she looked up the stairs, with a look of concern.

"Yeah! And he 'barely' got out of here in the 'knicker' of time! Get it? Luan laughed, followed by a groan from all but Abby.

"Is it okay if I go talk to him? I think I can make him feel better. Said Abby as she stood up.

Knowing what Abby was alluding to, Luan nodded. "I think that would be a good idea, Ab."

As Abby made her way to Lincoln's room, Luan explained why Abby was a good choice to talk to Lincoln.

Knocking on the door, Abby said "Lincoln, are you okay? May I come in? It's me, Abby.

"Go away!" said Lincoln from inside.

"Lincoln, I promise I won't laugh at you. I just want to talk. Please?"

"Okay, come in" said Lincoln, his voice sounding muffled.

Upon entering the room, Abby observed a lump on the bed, covered by a blanket. Kneeling by by the head of the bed, Abby started, "Come on, Lincoln, you don't need to hide, I'm your friend. And as your friend, you can trust me, okay?"

Slowly but surely, the blanket moved a few inches to reveal Lincoln's eyes.

"There you are! But keep going, let me see the rest of your face, hmm?"

Eventually, all of Lincoln's head was out from under the blanket.

"That's better! Now Lincoln, you know that I live with three brothers. And all three just like you like to feel comfortable. I have seen them in their underwear, and even less than that, many times."

"You have?" asked Lincoln with a quizzical look.

"Yup, and it's no big deal. They have seen me like that as well." continued Abby. "I'll let you in on a secret. Something I have not even told Luan. Want to hear it?"

Lincoln nodded, his interest piqued.

"Just like what you just went through, this is an embarrassing story. One day, Not quite a year ago, I had some of my friends from church over. You know, typical girl stuff. We were headed to my room to chat. When we got to the top of the stairs, my brother Aaron was coming out of the bathroom. My room is to the left of the stairs, as is the bathroom. Well, It just so happens that Aaron had just taken a shower, and well, were we surprised when he came out totally naked! He didn't know I had my friends over. Poor Aaron, the girl that he's had his eye on was with us, and she and the rest of us got a good view of everything!" said Abby stretching her arms out for emphasis.

"Everything?"

"Everything. He was mortified as soon as he saw Patricia. He covered himself and high tailed it to his room! Us girls, yes even I had a good laugh out of it. It took a long time for him to live it down. At church, he reluctantly sat with us in our usual area near the front, but when service was over, he would rush to the car. Patricia is in some of the same classes with him, so he would avoid eye contact with her for weeks."

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at the story. "I may go around in just my underwear, but you would never catch me out of my room like that! Not with all my sisters around!" Lincoln said, wiping tears away from his laughter. His blanket now down to waist level.

"That is very smart, Lincoln. Now are you ready to come back downstairs, or are you going to stay here?" asked Abby as she picked up Lincoln's comic off of the floor. "Hey! My brother David is into this series!"

"He is?" Exclaimed Lincoln, sitting up.

"Yup. I even read it to him sometimes." said Abby as she held out the comic to Lincoln.

"Abby, could you read it to me? Just like with your brother?" asked Lincoln with pleading eyes.

"I would love to." she said as she sat on the bed next to Lincoln.

"And once again, the city is safe from crime thanks to the heroics of Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack!" read Abby in the fashion of a television announcer. She felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked over and realised that Lincoln was sleeping. Ever so carefully shifting so as to not wake him up, Abby positioned his body, so that his head would lay on the pillow. Then proceeding to pull the covers over him up to his shoulders. She bid him to sleep well, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Aww!" said Leni, Luna and Luan. "Isn't our little Linky cute when he sleeps?" said Leni as the trio came into the room.

"How long have you been there?" asked Abby as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Long enough." said Luan. "We wondered what was taking you so long, so we came up to check on you. We couldn't help but listen in."

"It was so sweet of you to read to Lincoln like that, then to tuck him in and give him a kiss. That is very sweet." Luna swooned as she admired her sleeping brother's form.

"Well, any brother of my soul sister is a brother of mine!" said Abby in response.

After taking turns kissing their sleeping brother, the sisters and Abby slowly walked out of his room and closed the door behind them.

After brushing their teeth and other business in the bathroom, all of the girls were headed off to bed.

"Good night, Gabby!" Said Leni as she hugged Abby.

"Leni, her name is Abby." corrected Luna.

"Oops, my bad!" Said Leni as she headed to her and Lori's room.

"Good night, Leni." said Abby.

"Leni is a little naive, but she is a real sweetheart, and we all love her." said Luan as she, Abby and Luna entered their shared room.

After talking for over an hour, Luna, Luan and Abby decided it was time to sleep.

"Good night, Abby, Luan." said Luna as she climbed up to her bunk.

"Good night, Luna." said Luan and Abby in unison.

End of chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

"Say it Loud"

Chapter seven

Ugh! Another dreaded Sunday afternoon. Time for our soul sisters to part ways once again. Abby and Luan cherished every moment they had during Abby's visit, this time with the added bonus of Luna's company. She and Abby became closer friends during, adding yet another soul sister to the mix. Luan gladly welcomed her sister into the fold, sharing the laughs, talks to all hours of the morning, and best of all, the hugs.

Sitting on the couch, our three soul sisters were waiting for the arrival of Abby's parents to take her back home. The rest of the Louds as well were gathered in the living room, set to say goodbye to the honorary member of the clan.

Minutes after four o'clock, the awaited, yet dreaded sound of a car horn alerted the occupants of 1216 Franklin Ave. that the time had come for Abby to say farewell. While most of the Loud children simply said goodbye to Abby, Leni gave her a tight squeeze. "Like, bye, Amy. I totes look forward to your next visit!" said Leni while swaying Abby back and forth.

"Leni, for literally the millionth time, her name is Abby!" corrected Lori with a shake of her head in annoyance.

"That's okay, Lori, I know she means well." said Abby as Leni finally released her. "Bye Leni, Lori."

Next came Lincoln's turn. "Bye, Abby. I sure enjoyed our time together, and thanks again for not laughing at me in my underwear, and reading to me."

"Your welcome, Lincoln. Why don't you come along next time Luan and Luna come to my house? You and David can read your comics together! Maybe dress up as Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack and save us from evil!" said Abby in a superhero stance.

"That would be great!" said Lincoln with an enthusiastic grin.

"Come here, you!" said Abby as she wrapped Lincoln in a hug, which he gladly returned. Upon separating, she ruffled his hair, Lincoln shooed her hand away with a smile.

Lynn Sr. and Rita, along with Luna and Luan escorted Abby out of the house, walking towards the Taylor's car, Alan and Sherri waiting alongside.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs- I mean Lynn and Rita! Thanks for having me." said Abby as she hugged the Loud parents.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Come back anytime!" said Rita as the trio separated.

"As long as we have Lynnsagna, I will gladly come again! That was the best lasagna I have ever had! Even better than my mom's!" said Abby as she whispered the last part.

"Thanks, Abby. That means a lot to me that you enjoyed it." said Lynn as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Bye, Abs. It was a pleasure to have you share our room. I had a great time!" said Luna as she hugged Abby, then kissing her cheek.

"Bye Luna. It was great getting to know you better, and gaining you as a soul sister!" Abby returning the hug and kiss. "I love you, sis."

"I love you, too, sis!" said Luna as the two released.

"Bye, sis. I love you." said Luan as she took her turn with a tight hug.

"I love you, too, sis. 'Til it be morrow!"

"'Til it be morrow!" repeated Luan as the two broke the embrace.

"Get in here, Luna!" said Luan as she and Abby placed their hands on top of each other's. With Luna joining in, Abby continued. "On three, one, two, three-

"SOUL SISTERS FOREVER!" shouted the three, fists raised in the air, finishing with a group hug. Of course, the Loud and Taylor parents' had to take pictures of the adorable moment.

Four years have past since, Abby and Luan now fourteen years old. Throughout those four years, the Louds added two more girls to the family, Lisa months after Abby and Luan first met, and now Lily most recently. Ten sisters! Poor Lincoln! Luna has come into her own as a rocker girl after a life changing Mick Swagger concert. Luan also has her own video channel featuring her comedy, as well as founding her own business, performing at birthday parties. And Lincoln, he still reads comics in his underwear. While not blossoming in the furtherance of any hobbies or vocations, Abby has continued to be a very good student at school. Through the years, her and Luan's relationship has stayed strong. Visits to each other's homes were frequent, Luan went along with the Taylors on some of their vacations, and even performed at the birthday parties of Abby and her brothers. She even performed at Mr. Taylor's surprise fortieth birthday party.

Now, we find Abby and Luan together at the Taylor home, Abby acting extra happy. Luan noticed this, and decided to ask her beloved friend what's up.

"Okay, Ab, What is with you today? You act as if you had a hundred candy bars all at once. I know it's not your period. Come on, give!"

Plopping down on her bed in absolute ecstasy, Abby finally was ready to spill the beans. "Lu, sister of mine, I have wonderful news for you!" said Abby, full to bursting. Getting up and grabbing Luan by the wrists now, she continued. "Sis…"

End of chapter seven

* **Yup, I'm doing that! I had a tough time getting this one out, deciding what to say. This is filler, featuring a time skip, bringing things to the time that the cartoon is at right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be much more inspired.**


	8. Oh, Boy!

"Oh, Boy!"

"Say it Loud" chapter eight

Aaron, Joel and David held their ears after hearing an ear splitting shriek coming from upstairs.

"She must have told her." said Joel as he and his brothers resumed eating their snacks in the kitchen.

"No way! Who is he, do I know him? Is he cute? Is he tall?-"

Abby put her hand to Luan's mouth. "Calm down, girl!" said Abby with a laugh. "His name is Placido Bennett. I don't think you know him, he just started school here two weeks ago. And cute? Is the Empire state building tall? Is your family big? Is water wet? He is gorgeous!" Abby swooned as she and Luan let out another shriek, then hugging each other.

"So, where did you meet him?" asked Luan as she and Abby were now laying down on Abby's bed, facing each other.

"You know I'm on the swim team, and of course, the girls and boys teams usually practice separately, but yesterday both teams used the pool together, us girls in one part, boys in the other. When practice was over, we could either hit the showers and head home, or stay in the pool. I and a few of the girls were doing our laps and talking, while some of the boys came over and joined us. When all of the sudden, this, gorgeous, well sculpted boy, with a hint of chest hair, approached us, coming ever so close to me it seemed! I know I must have been blushing as red as my swimsuit! I was feeling like the water was as warm as a hot tub! I'm surprised I didn't faint right then and there when he jumped in right next to me! Next thing I know, we're exchanging phone numbers! When we were leaving, he kissed me on the cheek! I just melted right then and there!" said Abby as she hugged her pillow tightly to her chest.

"Could you turn on the AC? It is getting warm in here!" said Luan as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"I know, right!" Getting up to retrieve her phone, Abby showed Luan a picture of herself and Placido, taken in front of school. "Isn't he beautiful?!" swooned Abby as she took her phone back, staring at the photo.

"He sure is! Does he have a twin? I want one!" said Luan in a faux jealous tone.

"Get your own! He's all mine!" said Abby, as if a child of five, and playfully sticking her tongue out.

"If that's the way it's going to be, I'm going to have to take you out of the way!" said Luan as she hit Abby with a pillow, Abby responding in like manner.

Falling off the bed during their intense battle, Luan ending up on top of her 'foe', the two started laughing, all the while holding each other in an embrace.

"I am so happy for you, sis. I can't wait to meet him. You make a really cute couple." said Luan as she gave her friend a sisterly kiss on the lips. "What's he like, anyway? Is he a gentleman? Did he open the door for you?" asked Luan as the two sat up against the bed and the adjacent wall respectively.

"He opened the door for me, but other than that, I don't know a whole lot about him. He said he is an only child, living with his dad. His parents divorced when he was little. Maybe you can come along with me tomorrow. We're going to meet at BiggC Coffee after the swim meet. Wanna come?" said Abby as she finished fixing her bed covers and pillows.

"You bet! Not even a Red Skelton marathon can keep me away! I was going to your meet anyway to cheer on my all time favorite swimmer!" said Luan as she hugged Abby. "I better get heading back home, dinner's soon. Bye, sis. Love ya!"

"Bye, sis. I love you, too." said Abby as the two gave each other a parting kiss on the cheek, followed by yet another excited, and loud shriek.

The next morning, Luan, along with Luna, Leni and Lincoln were in the bleachers at Royal Woods high school for the meet, having been dropped off by Lori, who went on to meet with her friends Dana, Becky and Carol. It was planned that Luna accompany Luan to meet with Placido and Abby , if that was alright with them, while Leni and Lincoln would walk back home after the meet. Abby placed third in the individual competition for girls' breaststroke. Placido placed first in boys' backstroke. Royal Woods having won the meet over Hazeltucky and Lake Huron.

"Congratulations, sis! You did great!" said Luan as she hugged her friend after she came out of the locker room. Luna, Leni and Lincoln also joining in with praise. Sherri and her sons soon joining, hugging their daughter/sister with their own offers of congratulations.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you came." said Abby as she hugged Luna, then Leni and Lincoln together.

"You were rockin'!" said Luna with the sign of the goat horns.

"I am so proud of you, honey! To think you were once afraid to have your head underwater! My baby girl sure has grown up!" said Sherri with tears in her eyes while once again hugging her daughter. "Your father would have loved to have been here, but he sends his love."

"Thanks, mom, I understand." said Abby as she and her mother separated.

Coming out of the boys' locker room, Placido joins the group, and goes to hug Abby. "Congrats, Ab." he said as they released.

"Everyone, this is Placido. Placido, this is my mom, my brothers Aaron, Joel and David. And this is Luan, her sisters Luna and Leni, and brother Lincoln.

"Hey everyone!" said Placido with a wave.

"Hello, Placido. I hope you and my daughter get along well, and that you treat her with the love and respect she deserves." said Sherri as she offered Placido her hand.

"Yes, ma'am, I sure will." said Placido with a nod.

Abby's brothers looked at him with caution and suspicion.

"Placido, Luan is my very best friend, she and Luna are my soul sisters."

"Hey Luan."

"Hello, Placido." said Luan as the two shook hands.

"Rockin' performance in the pool, dude. Your arms were rockin' like a hurricane!" said Luna with her tongue out and the goat horns gesture.

"Thanks, Luna." said Placido as he eyed the rocker girl up and down.

"Well, we will leave you to your get together at BiggC. Need a ride, girls and Lincoln?" asked Sherri as she and the boys were about ready to leave.

"Luna and Luan are going to join us there. Is that alright with you, Placido?" Abby asked her guy friend.

"Sure, I guess so." said Placido in a non-caring tone.

"Great!" said Abby.

"Leni and I were going to walk home, getting lunch on the way." said Lincoln.

"How about you join us? We're going to stop at Burpin' Burger, then we can drop you off, no trouble at all." said Sherri addressing the two.

"That's fine with me. How about you, Leni?" Lincoln asked his second eldest sister.

"Like okay. I would totes love going with you, Mrs. Carpenter!" said Leni with her hands clasped.

"Taylor, Leni, Taylor." Lincoln corrected his ditzy sister.

"She's a tailor? How totes fabulous! I want to be a fashion designer, myself!" said Leni, gaining a facepalm from her siblings, and Abby and her brothers, along with an eye roll from Placido.

"But we can pay for our lunch." said Lincoln as the group left Abby, Placido, Luna and Luan with a wave.

At BiggC, the quartet was sitting at one of the tables by the window.

"So, Placido, how long have you been in Royal Woods?" asked Luan, sipping her mochanut, along with having a ham and cheese bagel sandwich.

"Just two months. My dad moved us here from Barcelona, where I was born." said Placido after taking a sip of his Neapolitan latte.

"Love that accent, bro! Sick!" said Luna as she sipped her raspberry mocha.

"Sick?" wondered Placido, with a slightly offended expression.

"Sick in this case means cool, Placido." said Abby with her berry white latte in her hand, turkey and cheese bagel sandwich in the other.

"Oh. Thanks, I think." said Placido, still confused.

"So, dude, what made you go for Abby?" said Luna taking a bite from her cinnamon roll.

"When I first saw her at the pool, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Watching her swim along so gracefully, I almost walked right into the pool, I was so taken with her. Then I saw her face close up! She's the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon!" said Placido, who then kissed Abby's hand, getting mayo on his lips. Luna and Luan laughed while Abby blushed.

"What is so funny?" he asked the two Loud girls, oblivious to the mayo 'lipstick' he now wore.

"Here, let me get that." said Abby as she wiped Placido's lips with a napkin. Placido blushing upon realising the gaffe.

"Were you on a swim team in school back in Barcelona?" asked Luan as she wiped her hands after finishing her sandwich.

"Yes. I have been swimming all of my life. My father was also on his school team, and taught me to swim starting when I was a baby. So when we moved here, and I was registered for school, I immediately signed up for the swim team." explained Placido, then taking a final gulp of his drink.

"Well, dude, if you don't mind me saying, you've got a pretty well sculpted physique. Did you have any lady loves back in Spain?" asked Luna with a wink.

Blushing, Placido replied "Yes, but none of them comes close to the Venus that is Abby!" he said while taking Abby's hand in his and patting it, not wanting another mayo incident.

"Placido! You're embarrassing me!" said Abby, blushing once more

"Well, it's the truth!" he said, this time with a kiss to her cheek.

"Aww!" said Luna and Luan as they looked on.

Later that night, Abby was in the shower. As she felt the cascading hot water run down her body, she could not get Placido off of her mind. That accent, those brown eyes, strong chin, the broad shoulders, bulging biceps, those pecs! That toned six pack!

"Sis!" shouted Joel while tapping Abby's shoulder, startling her out of her daydream. "You've been in here for twenty minutes. I've called your name five times. How about getting out before you use up all the hot water?"

"Sorry, Placi- I mean bro. "It's all yours." said Abby as she stepped out, making room for her brother, walking out of the bathroom without drying herself, returning to her dream state.

"Huh, girls!" said Joel as he stepped into the stall.

At the Loud residence, another dream was going on. A dream about that accent, those brown eyes, the strong chin, broad shoulders, bulging biceps, the pecs and that toned six pack!

Startling awake, Luan wondered "What's happening? Placido is Abby's guy. I can't be dreaming about him!" Laying back down, she tried to get those those pictures out of her head. Those pictures of that svelte adonis.

End of chapter eight

 ***I got the name of Abby's boyfriend from two favorite singers of mine, Placido Domingo and Tony Bennett.**


	9. Male Fraud

"Male Fraud"

"Say it Loud" chapter nine

Two months have passed since Abby and Placido met. They would hug upon meeting at school, having lunch together, staring at each other, thinking about each other, so on. Eventually, they made it to the kissing stage, strictly lips, no tongue, what Abby told him, until after their probable wedding. So of course, that would erase any doubt in Placido's mind that this would also rule out intercourse as well. Abby was a beautiful girl, inside and out. Inside, she was sweet, kind, loving. Always ready to lend a helping hand, to offer a shoulder to cry on along with a consoling hug. Outside, she was very pretty, her complexion not flawless, but model worthy just the same. Her hair flowed halfway down her back. Puberty did its magic on her, her breasts filling out to a B cup. Being a swimmer, she exercised enough and watched her diet in order to maintain a slim figure. Indeed, it was hard for Placido to resist the urges he had, but Abby was worth it.

Two months. Two months of seeing her beloved soul sister less often. Yes, Luan missed her friend, but was also happy for her at the same time. The times she did get to see her were the same as always, great fun, giggles, and talk. Of course, it did get tiresome at times, with Abby and her "Placido this', 'Placido that'. "Does she have to bring up that name?" The name that would elicit pictures in Luan's mind, pictures of a stud in nothing but his swim briefs. Luan did her best to control her thoughts, and succeeded quite well most of the time. At least she still had her sister Luna, right there in the same bedroom. Albeit being busy shredding on her guitar, and playing gigs and whatnot, Luna always had time to sit and chat with her sister/best friend. They would talk at bedtime, sometimes sharing a bed. When things weren't so hectic at the house, they would even share a shower or bath as a means to have some quality time together. Still, Luan was very happy for Abby. If love for a boy the way Abby experienced was anything like love for family, especially a close sibling that Luna was, then Luan knew that Abby was on top of the world. For that love was a special kind of love. A love that Luan hoped she would someday experience.

One Friday, Abby called Luan, inviting her to spend the night, as Placido would be out of town for the weekend. She even promised she would rarely bring up a certain name, as she wanted this to be time with her soul sister. A time to reconnect, to talk, laugh, eat, hug, kiss, what have you.

Abby's brother Aaron came to pick Luan up to bring her to the Taylor residence.

"Hey, Luan! Just put your bag in the backseat." said Aaron as Luan approached the car.

After getting in the front seat, Luan reached over and gave Aaron a hug. "Hey Aaron! Are you sure you're ready to have another girl around? You know how we can be when we get together!"

"You don't have to worry about us guys, we have our fort all equipped with rations and artillery in case you get too wild!" said Aaron as he pulled out of the Loud's driveway.

"Very smart!" said Luan

"Say, Aaron, what do you think of Placido? Do you like him?"

"Why do you ask that?" wondered Aaron with curiosity in his voice.

"The amount of time Abby spends with him. I mean, I understand how people would feel being in a young relationship, but I for one, have to admit to feeling some resentment. I miss spending time with her. I just hope that nobody winds up getting their hearts broken." said Luan with a sigh.

"I understand where you're coming from. Abby spends less time at home now. Joel, David and I miss her, too. If it's not to talk, we would always play games, or shoot hoops with her. We always have fun with her, she may be all girl, but the boy in her breaks out when we play together. One of the many things we love about her. Yes, she'll almost tackle us when she goes for the ball, but if one of us were to get hurt, her feminine side would show up, and nurse Abby comes to the rescue! So, in that regard, I am not the biggest fan of Placido, but he does seem to be nice enough. He better be, if he wants to continue seeing my sister! Because if her heart does get broken, he might get broken!" said Aaron with a little added intensity in that last statement.

Luan patted Aaron's arm. "I am sure things won't come to that." she reassured. "I hope."

"I hope so, too." said Aaron as the two exited his car and headed into the house.

"Just go ahead and put your stuff in Abby's room, she decided to go say goodbye to Placido before he leaves town." said Aaron as he closed the door.

"Okay, thanks. Nice talk, by the way." said Luan as she proceeded up the stairs.

"Yes it was." said Aaron as he watched Luan ascend the stairs.

The next morning, Abby and Luan awoke to a lovely day shining through the window. It was eleven o'clock when the two finally decided to get out of bed, after their talk until three that morning. After sharing a shower and getting all gussied up, the two came down for, well, a little late for breakfast, but why not? They decided to have to have pancakes and bacon anyway. They cooked the meal themselves, giving Abby's mother a break after having to feed her husband and the 'three headed beast' that were her sons.

After a visit to the mall, the girls were found at Royal Woods high for a swim in the pool. Showering before getting in the pool, a girl was eyeing them. They were having fun swimming laps, splashing each other, as well as 'window shopping' for any perspective boys for Luan to consider going with. Some boys did seem to return the favor, all the while a certain someone was still watching the two girls like an insurance investigator waiting for an 'accident victim' to slip up.

"Well, sis. It was great hanging out again. Let's try and not let it be so long until next time!" said Abby as she hugged Luan.

"I'm always ready. But since you have Placido, we see each other less often. I miss you, sis. Don't get me wrong, I am very happy you two have each other, it's just, you know." said Luan with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to neglect you as much. Maybe the three of us can get together sometimes. Not with you as a third wheel, but three friends having a good time. Maybe make it a foursome with Luna."

"Maybe. That does sound nice." said Luan with a half hearted attempt at a smile. "I love you, sis." she said as she and Abby shared another hug.

"I love you too, sis." Abby replied, the two releasing, then sharing a kiss.

After Luan and Lori pulled away in Vanzilla, Abby watched and waved, feeling guilty for neglecting her soul sister.

So it was that Luan had several outings with Abby and Placido, BiggC, Burpin' Burger, the movies, and of course swimming. She and Placido became closer, with having a mutual love for Abby. Luna having come along on two occasions.

Most of the time, it was just Abby and Placido, it's not that Luan wanted to come along every time they got together, no, she knew that the two lovebirds craved their time alone, and she respected that, no issues.

To stay at their best while swimming season was out, Abby and Placido often went to the pool to keep in shape for the when it resumed. Today we find them, along with Luan at the pool. Luna had a gig with her rocker friends. Placido was coaching Abby on proper form for the backstroke, while Luan simply swam laps.

After a half hour's worth of coaching and swimming, Abby excused herself to use the restroom. Placido decided to use the time to 'coach' Luan.

"Luan, let me just say that I have enjoyed your company these past few times with Abby. I have come to know you better, I like you." said Placido as he faced her.

"Thanks, Placido. I like you, too. I feel that we have become good friends over these past weeks." said Luan as she was ready to swim another lap, before Placido stopped her.

"Wait, Luan. I mean, I really like you! I've seen the way you look at me, admiring my body. I have to admit, I can't keep my eyes off of you, either." he said as he went to kiss her, putting one arm around her neck, while he groped her butt with the other hand.

"What are you doing? Get away from from me!" scolded Luan as she pushed Placido off.

"What is this? Playing hard to get I see! I like that in a girl!" said Placido just as he saw Abby coming back, so he resumed swimming laps, acting nonchalant.

"Word of advice, never drink two glasses of water before entering the pool!" said Abby as she re-entered next to Luan, who looked distant. "What's up with you?" Abby asked, noticing Luan's countenance.

"What? Oh, nothing!" Said Luan as she took off swimming.

The rest of the time was very awkward for Luan. Should she tell Abby? Should she stay quiet, pretend nothing happened? Would Abby pick up on Luan's change in demeanor and demand an explanation? Such conflicted feelings. She hated the thought of keeping anything from her soul sister. What to do?

Back home, come dinnertime, Luan was still conflicted, she was pushing her food around with her fork more so than eating it. Her mother Rita noticed.

"Luan, are you feeling okay? You have hardly touched your dinner."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine.I really don't feel like eating right now. May I be excused?" said Luan, continuing her food sculpture.

"Yes, you may be excused. We'll leave you a plate for whenever you're ready to eat, okay sweetie?

"Thanks mom." said Luan as she left the table to head upstairs.

Luna was concerned. She quickly finished the rest of her dinner.

"May I be excused? I'll check on Luan, make sure she's alright." said Luna, standing up.

"You may go, honey. Make sure to tell us if she's sick, okay?" said Rita, waving her daughter off.

"I will, thanks mom." said Luna as she made her way upstairs.

"HE DID WHAT?" shouted Luna after Luan told her about Placido.

Luan covered Luna's mouth. "Please, not so loud, sis. We were at the pool, Abby left to go to the bathroom, that's when Placido said he liked me, and he kissed me, I felt his tongue trying to get between my lips, and he also grabbed my butt. I was shocked. I immediately pushed him off and told him to stop. Soon after, Abby returned, and he just casually went back to swimming as if nothing happened." said Luan with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Luna wrapped her sister in a hug, stroking her back as she began to sob.

"Dude, that is harsh. Did you tell Abby yet?" asked Luna as she continued holding Luan.

"No. I'm wondering if I should even tell her at all. She would be so upset." said Luan, starting to calm down in Luna's embrace.

"She would be more upset if she finds out on her own and you not telling her. The truth hurts, I know, but I think you owe it to her to tell her the truth. Don't you think so?" said Luna as she released Luan, looking her square in the eye.

Hesitating a moment, while Luna wiped her remaining tears away with a tissue, Luan responded "I guess. I just don't know how to say it." she said as she leaned into her sister for support.

After kissing Luan on top of her head, Luna said "Just say it, like you told me. You want me to be there with you when you tell her?"

"No. Thanks, sis, but I think this is something I should do myself." said Luan as she separated from Luna. "I think I'm just going to lie down and think for now." she said as she laid upon her bed.

"Okay, sis. I'll let you alone. Be sure to call if you need me". Said Luna as she kissed Luan on the forehead, then left the room, closing the door.

Just after Luna left, Luan's phone sounded, indicating a text has arrived.

Retrieving her phone, Luan read the message. "Meet me at home tomorrow, we need to talk.

Luan was anxious. Did Abby suspect anything? Maybe she really wants to know why Luan was acting different after swimming. She hoped she could muster up the courage to tell Abby the whole truth. The whole, ugly truth.

Having nervously made her way to the Taylor home, Luan rang the doorbell. Answering the door with an indifferent look on her face, Abby said "Let's go to my room." guiding Luan in and closing the door.

In Abby's room, Abby on her bed, and Luan sitting on the desk chair, Luan began "Abby, I need to-"

"Placido said you came onto him." said Abby, interrupting Luan.

"What?! Abby, tha-"

"He said you kissed him, and even put your hand in his briefs and grabbed his penis."

"NO! That's not true. HE grabbed me! HE came onto ME! He tried to tongue kiss me and groped my butt. I-"

"Oh sure, deflect it, Luan. Is that why you were acting weird after I came back from the bathroom? You couldn't keep your hands off of MY boyfriend?

"Please! Would you-"

"I should have known, right when I told you about him and showed you his picture, you were jealous. You wanted him for yourself! Don't think I never saw you eye him in his swim briefs! Are you so desperate that you have to steal someone else's boyfriend?" Abby said, standing up nearly in Luan's face.

"Would you listen to-"

"I should have seen behind that guilt trip you gave me, about not spending as much time together. It was just a ploy so you could get closer to him. Huh! Soul sisters forever! Forever, or until one of them gets a man and the other one gets jealous!"

Finally having enough, Luan aggressively stood up and shouted "FINE! If you're going to take the word of some...player over the word of your best friend, or should I say ex best friend, then I don't ever want to see you EVER AGAIN!" then storming out of the room.

"Good! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN EITHER! AND KEEP YOUR HANDS AND EYES OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Abby, then slamming her door shut.

Having heard the commotion, Sherri came out of the kitchen to see Luan running out the front door.

"Luan, sweetie? What happened?" She called as she watched the girl run off.

"Oh, dear! Their first big fight!" thought Sherri as she closed the door, and headed upstairs to confront her daughter.

"Abby, honey, what happened with Luan?" Sherri asked through the door.

"I don't want to talk about it!" huffed Abby.

"Alright, dear, but I want an explanation after dinner." said Sherri as she went back downstairs. "Oh, dear, sweet Jesus, help Abby and Luan through this difficult time." she prayed to herself.

End of chapter nine

 ***Finally, things getting serious! This one took me the longest thus far to complete of all the previous chapters.**


	10. Like Father, Like Son

"Like Father, Like Son"

"Say it Loud" chapter ten

"Shut up!" exclaimed Kathy, reacting to the news of her friend Debbie having met a boy. "What's his name? Do I know him? Is he gorgeous?-"

"If you would let me get a word in, I'll tell you!" said Debbie as she grabbed Kathy by the shoulders. "His name is Placido. He is here from Spain for three months while his dad is here for his work. But he says that his dad may decide to transfer here, otherwise he wouldn't think of being in a relationship. You ask if he is gorgeous? Take a look at this!" she said as she took out her phone and shown Kathy a picture of Placido, in his swim briefs, as it was taken at the pool.

Nearly drooling at the sight, Kathy affirmed "He is a hunk! Those pecs, those shoulders, and talk about a six pack!"

"Should I splash you with some ice water? Calm down, woman!" said Debbie as she fanned her friend. "He also fills out the back of those briefs very nicely!"

"Will you stop! I feel like I'm getting a fever!" said Kathy as she plopped down across Debbie's lap.

Taking her phone back and pushing Kathy off of her, Debbie continued "And his accent is to die for!"

"I hate you, you know that? Why should it be YOU that gets the stud, while I'm stuck with with that dud Jimmy Sunderland?" said Kathy, still laying on the floor.

"Right place, right time, girlfriend, right place, right time!" said Debbie as she bent down and poked Kathy on the nose. "Jimmy's not so bad, other than having toothpicks for arms, he's decent looking, for someone who likes to write fan fiction and play computer games all the time." she said as she got up off of the couch and stepped over Kathy.

"Ha ha, very funny!" said Kathy as she got up and followed Debbie to the kitchen.

"I still don't understand why you didn't go for that Greg guy, at least he's somewhat handsome." said Kathy as she grabbed a couple of iced teas for herself and Kathy.

"Are you kidding me? That weirdo? All he does is play with his pen, flinging it up in the air all the time. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he wrote fan fiction as well! And I have seen him at the pool. While I do like his chest hair, he is in no danger of drowning with that built in floatation device aka spare tire of his!" said Kathy with a look of disgust.

"To each their own!" Debbie said as the two went back to the living room.

It was a typical Sunday afternoon at the Loud house, Lisa was experimenting in her room, Lily was waddling about without her diaper, the twins Lana and Lola were fighting, Lucy was writing her poetry on the attic ladder, trying to find a rhyme for orange, Lincoln was trying to revive his friend Clyde after he had fainted upon seeing Lori, Lynn was playing hockey with her friend Margo in the driveway, Luna was shredding on her axe in the garage, playing the overture to Richard Wagner's opera Die Meistersinger von Nurnberg, Leni was communicating with Cliff the cat with eye blinks, and Lori was texting with her Bobby Boo Boo Bear. The matriarch of the clan, Rita was writing in her novel, while her husband Lynn was working his chef job at the Aloha Comrade.

All was well and good, when all of the sudden, the front door flew open, then slammed shut, followed by footsteps speedily ascending the steps and into Luna and Luan's room, with another door slam. Rita, Lori and Leni were startled by the happenings and proceeded to said bedroom in a flash.

"Luan, sweetie, what happened?" asked Rita, turning the doorknob, only to find it locked.

"I don't want to talk about it! Go away!" shouted Luan.

"Did something literally happen with Abby?" asked Lori, putting her ear to the door, then was startled when a thud was heard, apparently from Luan throwing something at the door.

Deciding it best to let Luan cool off, the three departed and went back to do their own things, Rita worried what was the reason for Luan's behavior.

Luan came down for dinner, refusing to answer anyone's questions of what happened, let alone speak at all.

Come bedtime, Luna was finally allowed in to her and Luan's room, after reassuring Luan she would not press Luan about what happened.

Taking off her clothes to get ready for bed, Luna looked to her sister and said "Like I said, sis, I won't pressure you, but please, don't hold it in. I am here for you. If not to say anything, I'll hold you, let you cry on my shoulder. You are my sis, my best friend. I hate seeing you like this." said Luna as she put her clothes in the hamper. The next thing she knew, Luan rushed to her, grabbing her in a hug, followed a bursting of the dam from her eyes. Responding by wrapping her arms around Luan, Luna stroked her back tenderly.

"There, there, sis, let it out." said Luna as she led Luan to her bed, sitting down with her, all the while keeping hold of each other.

Finally ready to speak, Luan started "Abby, I tried to tell her about Placido groping me, but she said that Placido told her that I came onto him, kissing him and grabbing his penis." Luan explained, gaining a shocked expression from Luna.

"That creep! He must be covering his tracks in case you told Abby what he did!" Luna said, punching her open hand.

"That's what I gathered from it. Abby wouldn't believe me when I told her what really happened. She accused me of being jealous, bringing up how she saw me staring at Placido. That part I have to admit is true, the staring. You've seen him, how muscular he is. But I would never even think of making a move on him, he is Abby's guy. I was happy for her that she found someone. I do have to admit jealousy in that I wish I had a boyfriend, but never at any time, did I ever want to come in between them. Next thing, we were shouting at each other, I said I didn't ever want to see her again, she said the same, and I ran off." Luan said, tears once again running down her cheeks, Luna grabbing hold of her in a comforting embrace.

Opening Luan's bed covers, Luna guided her sister to lay down, then finally went to put her nightshirt on, then she went to turn the light out, and joined Luan in her bed, Luan then placing her arm across Luna's chest, Luna grabbed hold of said arm.

"Good night, lil' sis, sleep well. I love you." Luna said with a kiss to Luan's temple.

"I love you, too." said Luan with a sniffle.

Getting up to use the bathroom at two in the morning, she exited the room. She came out to see the bathroom door being opened, with Lincoln stepping out.

"Hey, lil' bro." Luna said with a ruffle of Lincoln's hair.

"Hi, Luna. How's Luan doing?" said Lincoln with a yawn.

"Not good, little dude. She and Abby had a major throwdown yesterday." Luna said with a sigh.

"Wow, that's too bad." said Lincoln as he looked in Luna and Luan's room at Luan's sleeping form, then approaching her, bending down to give her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, that's sweet, bro. Us girls are lucky to have such a caring brother." said Luna from the doorway.

Lincoln smiled at the comment. "I'm lucky to have all of you! I hate to see my sisters hurting. It hurts me." he said as he stepped out. "Good night, sis."

"Good night, lil' dude. I love you." said Luna with a hug and a kiss for her little brother.

"I love you, too, sis." said Lincoln as he returned the hug, then started to make his way back to his room. Then he turned around. "Wait, Luna!"

"Yeah, dude?" Luna turning from the bathroom.

Lincoln approached his older sister, grabbed both of her hands with his, got on his tip toes, and kissed her on the cheek, then left for his room with a smile.

Luna held her hand to the spot Lincoln kissed her. "You are too sweet, bro! Sweet child o' mine!"

After the bathroom, Luna returned to Luan's side, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, then laid down to enter dreamland.

"And just how long have you known this guy, that you are just telling me about him?" asked Kristi in response to her friend Amanda's news that she had found a boyfriend.

"Well, I haven't known him, but I have been seeing him at the pool while I was at swim practice several times. I never failed to take notice of his bod, he is ripped!" said Amanda, stretching her arms out for emphasis. "His arms, chest, abs, oh, sculpted by the gods! His thighs look like he could strangle a bear!" I feel like I should go to the dentist to have my eyes checked for cavities after consuming that sweet eye candy!"

"And if you don't stop describing him, I'm going to have to get my ears checked for cavities!" said Kristi.

"I only wish I had my phone with me there! But don't worry, we meet up tomorrow, I'll be sure to take a pic for you to feast your eyes on!"

"I'll hold you to that! But how about in person? Certainly, you are not going to deprive this hunk of yours the pleasure of meeting me, are you? Or are you afraid he will be captivated by my beauty and dump you on the spot?" said Kristi said in a faux challenging posture.

"Oh, don't worry, I will not let him out of my grasp! Not even if you cover him in gallons of baby oil! He is not squirming out of my hands!" Amanda said, pointing her finger right in Kristi's face.

Swatting Amanda's hand away, "What is his name? I know he is a walking muscle according to you, but his name is…?" asked Kristi.

"Placido Bennett. He is from Barcelona, Spain. His dad is here on business. They are going back soon, but may be moving here if his dad decides to transfer."

"It's too bad that you and her are no longer friends, you both seemed so happy together, especially the way you always referred to each other as sisters." said Placido to Abby, as the two were walking in the park, holding hands.

"Yeah, but she threw that all away when she thought she could steal you away from me. I should have known, since the first time she saw you, she was just like a tiger stalking its' prey, waiting for just the right moment to strike." said Abby with an expression mixed with disgust and regret.

"And I liked her, she seemed to be a very nice girl. Maybe she can find someone for her own someday. Maybe even you two can get back together?" said Placido as the two stopped and sat on a bench, Placido placing his arm around Abby's shoulders.

"Maybe. But she's the one that has to come to me. No way am I going near her again. If she wants to be friends with me, she's going to have to come begging, and promising to not even think of laying a hand on you ever again!" said Abby, her voice rising with every word.

"Where is that sweetheart I have come to know and love, eh? You are all riled up over Luan, and I think I know what will calm you down." said Placido as he started to kiss Abby, first lips only, then gradually working his tongue into her mouth, Abby resisting at first, but eventually reciprocating. Placido then moved one of his hands slowly up Abby's shirt to her breast, getting inside her bra and caressing her nipple. Then Abby protested by pushing Placido away, fixing her bra and shirt.

"Please, Placido. I'm not ready for that yet." she said standing up. "I love you very much, but that stuff is for our wedding night, I thought you understood that." said Abby as she turned away, feeling flushed at the exhilarating experience.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just wanted to make you feel better." said Placido walking up to Abby, putting his arm around her waist.

"You can make me feel better by walking me home." said Abby as she moved Placido's arm away, headed for home.

As the two walked out of the park, they were being watched, and photographed by a certain girl, who followed them at a distance.

Javier Bennett welcomed his new lady friend to his house, after an evening of wine and dine, they were ready to have some 'fun'.

"Just head on up to the room to the left, my love. I will bring the champagne." said Javier as he kissed her hand.

"I'll be waiting, Javier." she said in a seductive, breathy voice, brushing Javier's chin as she turned to go up the stairs.

After retrieving the champagne and glasses, Javier headed for the stairs. "You know the drill, son." he said as he ascended the stairs.

"Yes, father." said Placido as he watched TV on the living room couch, eating the pizza his dad left him money for while he was 'attending to business'.

End of chapter ten

 *** Now we have a better knowledge of Placido. what will happen next? Will Abby find out the truth? Will she and Luan be able to be soul sisters once again? Find out as we (or I) continue this saga!**


	11. To Catch a Snake

"To Catch a Snake"

"Say it Loud" chapter eleven

Luna didn't know what to do, her sister Luan had a falling out with her best friend/soul sister, Abby over some false accusation that she made a move on her boyfriend, when it was he that hit on her. Luan was broken. Oh, she still made an occasional pun, and pulled pranks around the house, and even still performed at birthday parties, but she wasn't her old chipper self. Such a funk she was in, Luna had taken to sleeping with her every night since, to keep her company, and offer a warm presence to hold on to. Luna found it a struggle to get out of bed some mornings without waking Luan up, being that Luan would sometimes end up on top of her. But it was all worth it if it made her sister feel better.

Indeed, what to do, she knew that confronting Abby herself wouldn't work. Abby would just say "You're only taking her side because she's your sister." She probably wouldn't be able to get in the door, Abby not wanting anything to do with anybody who is friends or family with that wannabe 'boyfriend stealer.' Even if Luna was soul sisters with her, once the bond was shattered with Luan, undoubtedly, her relationship with Luna was severed along with it.

If Placido made a move on Luan while he was with Abby, who's to say that he has not made a move on other girls? Could he have had another, or more than one girlfriend in the past, or even now? Luna wouldn't put it past Placido, the boy seemed to be a little full of himself, especially concerning his body. Visiting his home with Luan and Abby, she had become accustomed to seeing him without a shirt on most occasions, even wearing only a towel around his waist while answering the door when they arrived. He met Abby at the pool, a place he could display his wares like a farmer at market. Oh, how girls seemed to eye him like a dog would eye the food on the table, waiting for a scrap. Luna herself had to admit she was attracted to his body, the boy indeed was ripped! He seem to take pride in whenever he would observe someone admiring his looks, and had no qualms with flexing his muscles as if he were competing for Mr. Universe. All he had to do was say hi to a girl, and she would melt. All of the above factors must have convinced him it was okay to go ahead and approach any girl he wanted, and have his way with her. If all of this were true, poor Abby, blinded by new love and hot looks to boot.

No surprise she took Placido's word over Luan's, who wants to hear bad things about someone they love, especially when that love is fresh and new, like Abby and Placido's was? Sure, she also loved Luan, but that was a love between friends, great friends that considered themselves like sisters, yes, but that love does not compare to the excitement that is the love between two souls potentially uniting together in matrimony, becoming not two, but one soul together, sharing their love in ways that one does not share with anyone else, no matter how close the bond. All that scoundrel had to do was cover his tracks with a lie, and Abby was blinded with rage. Of course Placido wouldn't lie to her! Luan had been eyeing him up and down like other girls, as well as she not having a boyfriend of her own, the poor girl could not hold it in any longer. She just had to have Placido for herself, soul sistership be damned!

"He made a move on me! He kissed me! He reached inside my pants and groped my vagina!" said Kathy after Debbie came to her with the accusation of her making a move on Placido.

"Oh, sure, just like he grabbed your hand and put it to his crotch? Like he forced your tongue into his mouth to play tonsil hockey? Please! Spare me your lies, Kath, I know you've had your eye on Placido, practically drooling over him enough to fill a pool with your saliva! It's a shame how easily you'd throw Jimmy over so you could have Placido in your clutches!-"

Debbie was interrupted by a slap to the cheek, sending her to the couch.

"YOU THINK I WOULD THROW AWAY A LIFELONG FRIENDSHIP OVER A BOY? I LOVE YOU, DEBBIE! I would not even think of doing anything that would drive a wedge between us! But if you're going to accuse me of trying to steal your boyfriend over some false allegations, then I think it is time to say goodbye! ENJOY YOUR CASANOVA!" shouted Kathy making her way to the door, then turning her face back to Debbie "At least Jimmy keeps his hands to himself like a gentleman, unlike that octopus you call a boyfriend!" she said with a slam of the door.

Still holding her cheek, Debbie was in shock. Who to believe, her newfound love interest, who was indeed the touchy feely type, or her beloved lifelong friend, who was always loyal to her? She was starting to feel deep regret, she came to her friend with a noose to hang her for her alleged crime, instead of giving her a proper trial to defend herself.

"KATHY, I'M SO SORRY!" Debbie shouted from her seat towards the door, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"That's my boy!" said Javier, reacting to the news that his son found a new girl. "Following in your old man's footsteps! I have raised you right, my son! I can no longer call you boy anymore, you, sir, are a man!" he said putting his arm around Placido. "So tell me about her. How does she look, what's her name?"

Her name is Luna. She has dark brown hair, short like a boy would wear it, has paper clips for earrings, wears purple, a skull on her sleeveless shirt, a skirt and boots. Weird, I know, but she pulls off the look great. She is very pretty, and she plays a killer guitar, or axe as she calls it. We plan to meet at BiggC tomorrow, and who knows what else after!" Placido explained, with a sly expression with the last line.

"Different indeed, but she does sound awesome. 'Luna', that is a pretty name."

Grabbing a couple of beers out of the fridge, and handing one to his son, "A drink in honor of manhood! You deserve it, my man!" said Javier as he and Placido popped the tops and drank away.

Kristi was unsure, should she be doing this? Go behind her friend's back, and see her boyfriend, thereby betraying a relationship she valued? No, she had to do this, as some sort of sacrifice. Words were not enough, this situation called for action. She had invited Placido over for a swim in her family's pool. Her parents and siblings being gone for the night, visiting her sick grandmother. Kristi had feigned sickness to stay home. She adored her grandma, and hoped she would be well soon, but this was an opportunity too good to pass up, to lure Placido into her trap, and expose him for the cheater he was.

"There you are, Placido," she said as she greeted Placido at the door, wearing a towel over her bikini clad body. "I have been eager to get some 'swimming lessons' from you for soooo long!" she said, letting her towel slip, revealing her cleavage.

Yes, she was forward, enticing Placido into making a move, but that was the intention, for him to make the move, and be caught on camera, the camera Kristi had set up, surveying the entire pool area.

"Please, let this work! This is for Amanda, and whatever girls unfortunate enough to meet up with this creep!" Kristi thought to herself as she led Placido to the pool.

Abby was in her room after another get together with Placido, lunch at Slick Chick, then a pleasant time walking Abby home the six mile distance. They parted with a hug and kiss at the Taylor's front door.

Entering the house, Abby was greeted by her family. Her mother and father could always expect a kiss on the cheek after their daughter came home from wherever she was. Today, said pecks came with little enthusiasm. Hugs for each of her brothers left them feeling empty, as her arms bent with her hands touching their shoulders, and lasting hardly a second. Abby was a hugger, if you were privileged to have her love, hugs with her were snug, and lasting at least several seconds. You knew for sure that she loved you.

After the blow up with Luan, Abby was a different girl. She smiled less often, her greetings were less enthusiastic, she spent more time in her room. Even time with Placido was not enough to bring her old self back. She even attended church less often.

Abby was brooding on her bed, thinking about Luan. She believed Placido when he told her that Luan came onto him. Placido has no reason to lie to her, right? But should she have come down on Luan the way she did? Whatever happened to forgiveness? She didn't let Luan explain herself. She denied Placido's accusation. Didn't Luan deserve the same trust that she gave Placido? They knew each other for four years, sharing their deepest, most intimate secrets, they have seen each other naked even! Willfully! They loved each other's families. Luan loved the Taylors', and Abby loved the Louds'. Now a boyfriend comes along and things go topsy turvy just like that? He gets more trust than a sister figure?

"Oh, Lord Jesus, what should I do?" she prayed, tears starting to form.

Oh, how she would love to go to Luan and apologise for not hearing her out. Would Luan even listen? What gives her the right to assume that Luan would hear her out and they would immediately embrace, declaring their love for each other and renewing their bond as soul sisters?

Abby got up and grabbed the framed photo that used to stand on her nightstand, and laid back down on her bed. It was a photo of her and Luan, on a beach along Lake Michigan when Luan joined the Taylor family on vacation. She and Luan were standing ankle deep in the water, hugging each other tightly, their cheeks touching, and they were smiling.

She clutched the photo tightly to her chest. "Luan, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please forgive me!" she said as she wept bitterly.

Luna stood in front of the full length mirror in her bathing suit, consisting of her usual shirt, half torn off, covering her chest, and leaving her abdomen exposed, and bikini bottoms. She was checking herself, turning her body to look at her butt, hiking up her bottoms for more exposure, hoping that she looked good enough to elicit advances from Placido. Anything to get that no good cad to slip up, and thereby exposing him for the cheat that he was. A knock was heard on the door.

"Is that you, Leni?" asked Luna before opening the door.

"Yes, Is that you, Luna?" said Leni, her old, sweet, ditzy self.

Bringing her palm to her face, "Yes, it's Luna." as she opened the door to let her sister in.

"So, what do you think?" asked Luna as she modeled her swimsuit, turning to let Leni see her front and back.

"You look totes adorbs!" said Leni as she eyed her younger sister up and down, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, sis." said Luna returning the hug. "Now Leni, are you sure you remember what you have to do today? Watch Placido and I at BiggC, then follow us to the pool. Watching carefully, and if Placido makes any sort of move on me, you take a picture, right?"

"A picture of…" wondered Leni, not sure.

"A picture of Placido, like either kissing me, or grabbing me. Anything that you would not do to Lincoln, you take a picture of Placido doing it to me."

"But I kiss Linky a lot, and give him hugs." said Leni, still confused.

Sighing in exasperation, Luna explained "Not a kiss on the cheek or forehead, Leni. A kiss on the lips, or using the tongue. Remember we want to catch Placido making moves on me, so we can prove to Abby that he is no good. So hopefully she will come to realise that Luan did not hit on Placido in the first place. You want Luan to feel better, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It hurts me to see her being sad." said Leni with a frown at the thought of Luan brooding in her room most of the time.

"It hurts me, too. And that is why I want to do this, to expose Placido for the dirty, rotten, good for nothing cheat he is." said Luna, clenching her fists.

"We have to do this for Luan, sis. And for Abby." said Luna with a hand on Leni's shoulder.

"For Luan and Abby!" said Leni, her and Luna sharing another hug.

"I love, you, Luna." said Leni with a kiss to Luna's cheek.

"I love you too, Leni." Luna returning the affection.

Breaking from the embrace, Luna took off her swim top to change in to her normal shirt.

"Remember, Leni, do not let Placido see you. I'm not sure if he would recognise you, but we can't take any chances." said Luna as she slipped on her shirt, then grabbed her skirt and placed it on over her swim bottoms, then placing her boots on, then putting in her paperclip earrings.

"I'll try." said Leni as she left the room.

"For Luan" said Luna to herself, following Leni.

End of chapter eleven

 ***Here's hoping that Luna's plan will work. I am thinking of changing the direction of this story, nothing to do with what has happened thus far, but what is/was to happen in future chapters. I have leaned towards both directions. I guess I'll wait and see how things go!**


	12. A Time for Action

"A Time for Action"

"Say it Loud" chapter twelve

Kristi and Placido were having a good time in the pool, Placido sure seemed to be enjoying himself, what, with Kristi in a skimpy bikini, the top just barely big enough to conceal her areolae, and the bottom leaving nearly half of her buttocks exposed. That was the only contribution Kristi was going to make in this endeavor, one to get Placido to succumb to his urges, and make a move on her, in view of the camera she had set up.

Kristi tried to tell Amanda that her boyfriend was a no good cheat, having made moves on her and other girls, unbeknownst to Amanda. Amanda refused to believe a word, instead accused her friend since their elementary school years of being jealous, trying to get her to break up with Placido so she could have him. After failing to convince her, Kristi decided to take action, and use her knowledge of cameras, and the fact that they have a pool, with a nice, high privacy fence around it.

Kristi gave thought to removing her top, but then decided no, that would be going too far, making her the one to initiate the 'fun'. No, if she was going to wind up skinny dipping, it would have to be Placido taking her suit off with his own hands, his dirty, rotten, girl groping hands.

"Placido, I have seen you do the backstroke so well, could you teach me how to do it?" said Kristi, with pleading eyes.

"Why of course, Kristi, anything for a beautiful girl like yourself!" said Placido with a kiss of her hand.

"Oh, Placido, you flatterer, you!" she said as she let Placido help her float on the water.

"It's not flattery when it's the truth, my lady!" Placido said, his eyes bouncing from her eyes to her cleavage and back, as would a tennis ball during a volley.

"All going according to plan!" Kristi thought to herself as she observed Placido's eyes, and feeling his hands on her back and legs.

"Now, you start off…"

Another day, more time spent brooding in her room, more tear soaked tissues in the wastebasket. More of her family feeling concerned for the only female child. Aaron finally had enough. He was Abby's older brother, it was his job to make sure that she's happy, safe, loved. He didn't care if she objected to him coming into her room, he was going to be the big brother that she has needed these past days.

"Go away, Aaron, I want to be alone." said Abby as Aaron stood by her bed.

"Not going to happen, lil' sis. If you think I'm going to stand by while my favorite girl needs me, you have another thing coming!" said Aaron as he pulled Abby off of her bed and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug.

Objecting by trying to push him off of her and shouts of 'Let me go!', Abby finally relented, and collapsed in her brother's embrace, resting her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his back, and let the tears flow freely.

"That's my sis, just let it out, your big bro is here." whispered Aaron as he gently swayed Abby, and kissed her head, and rubbing her back at the same time. After a few moments, he laid down with her on the bed, still in the embrace. Fifteen minutes had passed before Aaron realised that Abby was sleeping, still with her head laying on his chest. Just about to gently move her onto her pillow, he changed his mind.

"Sleep well, little sis, I love you." he said as he closed his eyes and laid his head against the wall.

Come dinnertime, Sherri entered Abby's room to tell her to come down. Opening the door, she swooned at the adorable sight of her eldest son and only daughter sleeping, Abby safe in her brother's loving embrace, a sight that HAD to be caught on camera. After taking said photo, she approached her sleeping children, and kissed both on the head.

"Good job, big brother, good job!" she whispered before leaving the room, and quietly closing the door.

Debbie once again dialed Kathy's number, desperate to get a reply, only to be met by the answering service. After finally agreeing to leave a message after the sixth attempt, Debbie poured her heart out, then hung up.

"At least she didn't block my number. Yet." she thought.

Kathy called Placido an octopus, and after thinking it over, Debbie had to agree that Placido was pretty bold with touching. Groping her butt and breasts while they kissed, which Debbie didn't mind at all. He even reached inside the front of her pants without asking first. If he was that bold with her, maybe, just maybe he did the same with Kathy as she claimed. What about other girls? Practically everywhere they went, Debbie would observe girls staring at Placido, his well filled out t-shirt, and even glance (huge understatement!) at his jeans covered butt. It seemed to Debbie that Placido enjoyed every second of it! He practically invited stares with the way he would go shirtless as often as he did, not just inside his home, but outside as well. One thing he would refuse to do was to be naked with her in the light, he always insisted the room be dark. One thing she found strange. Was he small there? Sure didn't feel like it when they fooled around.

The more she thought how Placido was an 'octopus' and a show off, the more she was convinced that indeed Kathy told the truth, which drove her into another crying fit.

"I have to make it right with her, I just have to!" Debbie said to herself as she wept.

Luan came back home from another tedious birthday party gig, Lincoln by her side. She wasn't much in the mood for it, but it paid nicely, and it was at least a little distraction from thinking about Ab-her. She really didn't like thinking much about her ex-soul sister. The way she so easily believed that she could come onto Placido, thereby endangering the bond the two girls shared, was unthinkable, maddening! They have been friends for years, vowing to always be there for one another, in good times and bad. To think that one could accuse the other of such an act, was outright, blatant betrayal! The only thing Luan ever did towards Placido was shake hands with him, and hug him right along with Abby in a group hug. Yes, she stared. Yes, she dreamed. Yes, she so much wanted a boyfriend of her own. But to put the make on her soul sister's man, NO! She valued her relationship with Abby far too much to do so. So, indeed she was glad to have her Funny Business so she could forget for a little while. She had her little brother Lincoln, always there for his sisters, the big sweetie! Thank goodness for family, people one can turn to in times of need. She was grateful that Luna slept with her these past nights. She didn't have to, but Luan deeply appreciated the gesture. Wasn't it enough that Luna was there to hold her, let her cry, and talk with lately? Also sleeping with her, as a living teddy bear to cozy up with for comfort? She really should thank her parents for giving her such a wonderful, loving sister/roommate/best friend.

Speaking of Luna, Luan sure would love to see her right now, maybe share quality time in the shower as she washes her make-up and sweat off after her performance.

She thanked Lincoln by giving him a big hug, along with his share of the pay she received.

She opened the door to her and Luna's room, only to find it empty, a disappointing sight for Luan.

"She went out with Leni." Luan's immediate younger sister Lynn told her. "Don't know where. They both had plastic bags." Lynn said as she resumed watching the football game on TV.

"Thanks." said Luan, thinking that she would get to see Luna later. She headed back to her room, stripped, put on her bathrobe, and entered the bathroom for a shower.

At BiggC, Luna and Placido were sitting with each other, talking and staring. Luna talking more than staring, Placido staring more than talking. Leni was sitting at the opposite side of the place, ready to take a picture whenever Placido would make a move on Luna.

"Luna, I am so glad you agreed to meet me here, then to go swimming afterward. I have to tell you, the first time I saw you, I was a little off put by your clothes, but I have come to realise what a pretty young lady you are! I love rock music! I have been listening to it most of my life. It was what my dad would always play on the car radio."

Although always enthusiastic to talk about rock with anyone once the subject was breached, Luna just simply nodded along.

The only move Placido seemed to make was to grab Luna's hand. Thinking it worthy to be considered a move, Leni snapped a photo of Placido holding the hand of a seemingly dis-interested Luna.

"You know, Luna, I have always liked you. You are a very nice girl." said Placido as he leaned closer to Luna. Leni readied her camera, only for Chaz to obstruct the view.

"Hey, Leni! What are you doing here by yourself?" asked Chaz, a friend of Leni's, unaware that he was Leni's crush.

"I'm not here by myself." said a nervous Leni. "Like, don't you see the other people here?" said Leni, struggling to come up with a response.

"Ha ha! You have a sense of humor! Chaz like! I have to get going now. My friends are waiting for me. Bye Leni!"

"Okay, like, bye!" said Leni. As soon as Chaz moved out of the way, Leni saw Luna and Placido walking out the door. Gathering her things, she rushed to follow them, but not too closely, like Luna told her.

Having made it to Royal Woods high school, where the public could swim in the pool during non-school hours, Luna and Placido split up upon reaching the locker rooms. Watching Placido enter the boys' locker room, Luna waited outside the girls lockers for Leni.

"So did you get a picture of Placido kissing me?" asked Luna as Leni approached.

Shaking her head "No! Like, I was about to, when Chaz got in the way!"

"What?! Dude, he slipped me his tongue! I put on a shocked face, and you didn't get it on film! Ugh!" Luna said in disgust.

"Sorry! I did get him holding your hand, though." said Leni, bowing her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Leni. It's not your fault. At least the hand holding is a start I guess. Come on, let's go and change." said Luna with her arm around Leni's shoulders as they entered the locker room.

After their pre-pool shower, Luna grabbed the waterproof cameras Lisa gave her out of her bag. "Okay, sis, get your top on, and I'll place this on for you. "These babies should catch anything, either out of water or in water." Luna said as she finished putting a camera on Leni's top. "Just be sure to always be facing our direction, and press that button if you see Placido hitting on me.

After placing a camera on her own top, she slipped it on, making sure it was securely in place, then hiked up her bikini bottom, nearly giving herself a wedgie.

"What are you doing, Luna?" wondered Leni as she observed.

"I'm trying to show off enough of my butt to maybe lure Placido to make a move. How's this? Enough for him to maybe want to grab a handful?" Luna asked as she turned her back to Leni.

"Yes?" said Leni, feeling weird about Luna asking about her rear.

"Okay, sis, I'll go out to the pool now, and you count to twenty and come out. Just be sure to not get too close. Be sure to watch where we go, and be ready to take a picture." said Luna.

"Okay. Just don't let him do too much, alright?" said Leni with concern.

Giving her sister a hug of assurance, Luna said "Aww. Don't worry, sis. This is a public place. The most he would try is to kiss or grope me, which I am prepared for." as she headed out to the pool area.

Following Leni out into the pool area, Kathy had her own camera, ready to take a picture of any questionable behavior from Placido.

End of chapter twelve

 ***So we now know who the girl with the camera is!**


	13. Caught with His pants Down

"Caught with His pants Down"

"Say it Loud" chapter thirteen

After Aaron and Abby had their dinner, having woken up twenty minutes after their mother checked on them, Abby and her three brothers decided to have some quality time together. There was still plenty of time to go, get back in time for bed, so the four siblings decided to go to the high school to have a swim.

"Guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you being there for me. Losing a friend isn't easy, and you were all there in my time of need, even when I didn't want your support, or at least think I didn't want it. I love you, guys. You will always be my favorite men, along with daddy." said Abby as the foursome were headed to the school.

"We love you, too, Ab. It hurt us seeing you sad about Luan. We're glad that you're willing to spend time with us. We missed you." said Joel as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, who was sitting in the front passenger seat of Aaron's car.

"We will always be there for you, sis. It's our job." said David as he leaned forward to kiss Abby's cheek.

"You guys are the best!" said Abby with a sincere smile.

"We know!" said Aaron as he parked the car.

After changing into their swimsuits in the family changing room, the four Taylor siblings made it to the pool.

Abby looked upon the other swimmers having fun, smiling at who seemed to be a girl of four years riding on the back of her grandpa, the two having the time of their life. Next thing she knew, she was lifted up bridal style by Aaron, who then jumped in the pool, keeping hold of her the whole time. Upon resurfacing, he kissed his 'bride' then simply dropped her back into the water, then started swimming for dear life.

"You are so dead!" said Abby as she chased after, and easily caught her brother (being on the swim team has its' benefits!) jumping onto his back and plunging him under the water. He was soon rescued by Joel and David, who grabbed her by the arms and pried her off of their grateful brother, all laughing at their fun. Abby stopped laughing when she spotted what seemed to be a familiar face.

"Leni?

After many attempts to contact her beloved friend over the phone, Debbie was determined to face her fears. She was going to go see Kathy in person, get on her knees if necessary, and beg her for her forgiveness. If Kathy doesn't slam the door in her face, that is.

After ringing the doorbell, ten seconds passed before the door was open.

"Oh, hello, Debbie. Let me guess, you are here to see Kathy?" said Mrs. Main with a somewhat stern look.

"Yes, Mrs. Main. I imagine you know about the fight Kathy and I had" asked Debbie nervously, rubbing her arm.

"Yes I do. Kathy came home in a fury, I have never seen her so upset. She refused to talk to her father and I until the next morning. Listen, hon. We love you very much, we are so grateful that Kathy has had you as a friend all these years, but when she told us what you said to her, let me tell you, dear, we were enraged that you could think Kathy could do such things, especially to a friend that she loves so much as she does you. I would gladly let you in to try and talk to her, but she's not home right now. She is at the high school pool for a swim. You can go there and talk to her if you want, I'm not sure if she would be in the mood to see you, just yet." Mrs. Main finished as she hugged Debbie. "I sure do hope you two make up, you are like another daughter to Mr. Main and I." she said releasing the hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Main." said Debbie with a smile as she walked away.

"Looking good, Luna!" said Placido after Luna stepped out of the girls' locker room, eyeing her up and down.

"Thanks, dude. I was hoping you would like it." said Luna as she approached Placido. "So, what shall we do first?"

"How about we go to the deep end, there are less people there, so we can have more fun!" said Placido with a wink of his eye.

"I dig what you're laying down, bro!" said Luna as she made the goat horns gesture.

"After you then, m'lady!"

The two headed towards the deep end of the pool , Luna leading the way. Placido was enjoying the view as he followed her, trading glances with other girls along the way. Luna wondered if indeed he was looking at a certain part of her anatomy, thereby hopefully setting things into motion.

As Luna and Placido were having fun, swimming, kissing, swimming, fondling, etcetera. All Placido's work while Luna played her part in trying to push him off, Leni was taking pictures with the waterproof camera affixed to the top of her bathing suit. She hesitated, but knew it was part of the plan, taking a picture when Placido lifted Luna's top, revealing her areola, then rubbed it, Luna all the while making a face of disapproval for the camera.

"Dude, there are people around here, they might see!" said Luna as she pulled her top back down over her breast.

"If that's the way you're going to be, we can go somewhere more private." said Placido, exiting the pool. "You coming?" he said, holding out his hand for Luna to take.

Taking his hand, Luna followed Placido, hoping that Leni caught some good images of their one-sided frolicking. She needn't worry, as Kathy made sure to get plenty of evidence against Placido, knowing very well what Luna and Leni were up to.

"I think it's time to blow your cover, you octopus!" said Kathy as she watched Luna and Placido go into a family changing room, the same one that the Taylor siblings used earlier.

As Abby was about to approach Leni, she saw Placido with another familiar face, Luna! The two were very close to each other, when she saw them kissing..

Fuming, Abby thought "To think I was beginning to doubt Luan's guilt, when her sister is now also fooling with MY boyfriend!"

Now watching the two walk off together, going into the family changing room, Abby got out of the pool to confront them, when Kathy stopped her.

"You are one of Placido's girlfriends, right? Abby Taylor?" asked Kathy as she grabbed Abby's wrist.

"Yes I am- wait, what do you mean 'one' of his girlfriends?" Abby asked, confused.

"In this camera, I have pictures of Placido with many other girls than you. You have yourself involved with a cad, my dear. A player." Kathy said, showing the latest pictures of said boy with Luna.

"Now before you go after Luna, you should know that she and her sister, or friend, named Leni, I think, are here for the same reason I am, to expose a cheat. By the way, my name is Kathy Main, friend, or should I say former friend of one of Placido's many so called girlfriends. That creep had the nerve to come onto me, kissing and groping me. Oh, I have to admit that I was jealous that my friend had a great looking boyfriend, with a body to die for, I would never think of trying to get him for myself. I was disgusted, I told him to stay away from me. Next thing I know, my friend is accusing me of hitting on him, then we have a huge fight."

Abby took it all in. What Kathy was telling her was eerily similar with her situation for Luan. She fell to her knees, knowing, just knowing, now, that Luan was innocent of all charges against her, charges that she unfairly declared her guilty for. She started to cry.

Going to her knees, Kathy hugged Abby as she wept.

Finally coming upon the two, Leni, along with Abby's brothers wondered what was happening.

"Luan! She didn't do it! She didn't do it!" Abby wailed as her brothers consoled her, understanding what their sister was referring to.

While concerned for Abby, Leni came to the realisation that Luna and Placido have been in the changing room for five minutes now.

"Um, guys. I'm worried for Luna. She's been in there with Placido for several minutes now. I hope she's alright." said Leni with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go get that dirtbag!" said Aaron as he and the others quickly made their way to the family changing areas.

"Which one?" demanded Joel, as the group was deciding which door to try.

"The one we changed in." said Abby, tears falling down her cheeks and still in Kathy's embrace.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. The group found a topless Luna, rubbing her fist, and Placido lying on the floor, dazed, along with his swim briefs around his ankles.

Leni immediately went to Luna and wrapped her in a hug. "Luna, are you alright?" said a frantic Leni, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, sis. That jerk ripped my top off, and tried to get me to fondle his penis." said Luna as she hugged Leni in return.

"That little thing? Even mine is bigger than that!" said David with a laugh.

"No wonder he always had the lights off when he and Debbie, my friend, fooled around! Mr. stud muffin here can't handle that his friend here is so tiny!" said Kathy as she laughed along with David.

Continuing, Luna said "As soon as I knew what he was doing, I slugged him. Square on the jaw." said Luna as the boys held onto Placido. "Didn't know I had it in me. I guess lugging around those amps these years have lead to a killer right hook!. I just hope we have enough proof to convince you, Abby, that this jerk is nothing but a no good cheat!" said Luna as she and Leni released from their hug, and Leni handed her her top from the floor.

"Don't worry, Luna. I don't know what pictures Leni got, but I have plenty of interesting pictures myself!" said Kathy holding her camera up.

"Who are you?" wondered Luna as she slipped her top back on.

"I am a friend. A friend who has been just as affected as Abby and many other girls. You can call me Kathy." said Kathy as she and Abby released their embrace.

"Thanks, Kathy."

Kathy responded with a smile.

"Now that we have all that settled, what are we going to do with this jerk?" said Aaron as he and his brothers stood Placido up, his briefs still around his ankles.

"How about we leave that up to Abby?" said Kathy, looking to the girl. "He has done something horrible to you and other girls. Broken up friendships, and playing many for fools." she said with a look of intense anger.

Abby thought a while, then said "This is for Luan!" then giving Placido a kick right to the testicles, resulting in a big yelp from him. Then she grabbed his swim briefs from around his ankles. "Okay, let's leave this loser to his thoughts." she said starting to leave.

"What about my briefs?" Placido said in immense pain from the blow.

"Have you ever tried skinny dipping? It's a lot of fun. Why don't you try it by fishing your suit out of the pool!" said Abby as she left to toss his briefs into the water.

"You're lucky that we don't beat the crap out of you! STAY AWAY FROM OUR SISTER!" shouted Aaron as he and the others left a naked Placido, still cupping his scrotum.

"Luna, where is Luan? I want to apologise. I have been nothing but regretting accusing her these past few days. How has she been?" asked Abby with pleading eyes.

"She's been really down, Abs. I will tell you right now, I am still peeved at you for accusing her so easily, and Luan is still mad, too. I have been sleeping with her, letting her cry on my shoulder pretty much this whole week. She's at home now. If you want to try and talk to her, go ahead. Just don't be surprised if she rejects you." said Luna with her arms crossed.

Just like that, Abby headed towards the exit, on a mission to make things right with her once best friend/soul sister, still wearing only her swimsuit.

"Abby, come back, I'll drive you!" shouted Aaron, too late, as his sister was already out the door. "Leni, Luna, need a lift?"

"Yes, thanks, dude, we'll meet you out in the hall after we change." said Luna as she and Leni went into the girls' locker room.

"And thank you, Kathy, for being there for Abby." said Aaron as he followed his brothers into the locker room, after retrieving their things along with Abby's as well from the outer lockers.

"Welcome. It was a pleasure." said Kathy as she proceeded to the girls' lockers.

Being in a hurry, Leni and Luna only dried their bodies, leaving their hair wet. After getting dressed, they made it to the hall, meeting the three Taylor boys who also rushed, leaving their shirts off until meeting with the girls.

"Okay, let's go!" said Aaron as he lead the others outside to his car.

Along the way to the Loud residence, Aaron pulled over to let a speeding ambulance go by, its' sirens wailing. "Hope whatever that's all about, people will be okay." said Aaron as he resumed.

The group soon came upon the scene of an apparent accident, with police cars and the ambulance and paramedics on scene. Driving slowly by, they were too focused on their mission to catch up to Abby to look at what/who the EMT's were attending to.

End of chapter thirteen

 ***So that rat has finally been exposed(literally) for the cad he is!**


	14. When Tragedy Strikes

"When Tragedy Strikes"

"Say it Loud" chapter fourteen

Debbie entered the pool area of Royal Woods High, hoping to find her friend, at least, whom she hoped was still her friend, Kathy.

"If she still considers me to be her friend, she deserves immediate sainthood, though she is not Catholic." thought Debbie to herself as she turned her head side to side looking for her.

Next thing she knew, she saw a naked boy, covering his genitals, and looking to be in some discomfort. Placido!

She knew that Placido was an exhibitionist, always showing off his muscular frame to anyone, mostly girls, who will admire it. But to be naked in public? Yes, his butt is something to behold, but he has never allowed her to see his penis, only in a darkened room. Debbie imagined he must have somehow lost his swimsuit.

Turning around to head to the boys' locker room, Placido bumped into Debbie, causing him to slip and fall on the wet floor, making him use his hands to try to stop himself from the fall, only to reveal his 'little' secret to her. Cringing in pain after landing on his butt, Placido soon realised who he bumped into, and saw her looking, and giggling at his crotch.

"So that's why you never let me see you in the light!" said Debbie as she laughed, Placido then crawling the rest of the way to the locker room.

After recovering, she got serious, and followed him inside, other boys' modesty be damned.

"You and I are through, Placido. No more of your lies. I treasure Kathy's loyalty over your ...roving tentacles anytime!" she said as Placido hid himself with a towel.

"Babe, please. You know I love you! You know Kathy, she just couldn't keep her hands off me! I tried to stop her, bu- YEEEEOUCH!" screamed Placido as Debbie grabbed his balls and squeezed hard.

"Sorry, babe! I just couldn't keep my hands off you!" said Debbie as she marched off, leaving Placido in a fetal position, holding his abused testicles, and in tears.

After leaving the boys' locker room, Debbie resumed her search for Kathy. Nowhere in the pool area. To the girls' locker room this time. Eureka! She found Kathy in the shower. Being careful not to get wet, Debbie tapped Kathy on the shoulder.

Turning to see who it was, Kathy saw the last person she wanted to see, well, second to last after Placido.

"What are YOU doing here?" said Kathy with venom in her voice as she continued soaping up.

"Kathy, please listen to me! I'm sorry! I was fooli- no stupid for not believing you. How dare I take the word of someone I have known only a little over a month over someone I have known, and loved for most of my life? I-"

"That is something you should have considered before!" said Kathy as she turned the shower off and proceeded to her locker. "You have any idea how hurt, betrayed I felt when you didn't believe me? My own friend, whom I have loved and cherished for as long as I can remember would rather take the word of some cad over me! Have I EVER given you reason to doubt me? Sure, I know I am not perfect, I have made you mad at me, we have gotten into fights before, but to not take the word of your own friend as truth, to easily throw me under the bus, I, I can't begin to tell you how much that hurt me, Debbie. I love you, and I thought that you loved me enough to trust me when I tell you something. I-" Kathy stopped as tears started to form, and turned her back to Debbie to lean on the locker.

Debbie was shedding tears of her own, on her knees as the weight of her guilt was too much too take standing up. "Kathy, I'm-"

As she finished drying off, Kathy continued "Debbie, yes, I am hurt, and I feel that right now, to be near you hurts more than anything with this whole situation. But I don't hate you. I can never hate you. Right now, I cannot forgive you. I need time. I promise you, sometime later I will forgive you. But for right now, can you please leave me alone?" Kathy finished as she began to get dressed.

Nodding and getting up, Debbie started for the exit, walking as a condemned criminal to the gallows. Turning to address Kathy, she said "Thanks, Kath. I love you."

Placido ached. Not only did his testicles feel like they were hit with a sledge hammer, but his heart ached as well. Yes, he was a player, he loved having girls' attention. Girls are awesome creatures. Some of them sweet, some of them kinky, some of them had gorgeous bodies he loved to feel with his hands. Some girls had all of those qualities together. Abby was a special girl altogether. She was sweet, kind, very loving, had a gorgeous face, and what he saw of it in her swimsuit, a beautiful body. A body he would have loved to feel all over with his hands, but the only touching she allowed him was hugging, where he could at least rub her back. But to venture below her waist? No trespassing! Kissing? Yes, lips only, though Abby did at a vulnerable time did allow for some tongue action. Most of the girls he was with willingly gave of themselves when it came to sex. Not Abby. She was a Christian girl, and held to those values tightly. Oh how Placido wanted to get in bed with her! But he felt that he really loved her. Loved, not only lusted after, like with most of the girls he had. He truly felt that she was the girl for him, not just for a time, having fun then moving on to the next one days, weeks or months later, but for a lifetime. Amanda, Debbie, the list goes on, none compared to Abby!

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR SISTER!" he recounted her brother yelling at him moments earlier. Stay away. How can he stay away? Abby herself, many times in the months they have known each other has told him she loves him, even referred to their possible wedding day. She was willing to throw away her friendship with Luan for his sake. Luan, another girl he would have liked to have gotten to know better. A very cute girl she is, not so bad in a swimsuit herself. Maybe they still can meet on occasion. But he must have Abby! Somehow, someway he would have to get past those pesky brothers of hers so he could get to her. That is something that he would have to think about later. Now it was time to get his naked self off of the locker room floor and get dressed, if only his balls didn't hurt so much!

The troupe made it all the way to the Loud residence without spotting Abby. Surely they should have come upon her, despite she having almost a ten minute head start on them, she was running, barefoot! They were in a car! Behind Luna and Leni, the Taylor boys entered the home, asking if Abby has indeed arrived. Everyone said no, wondering why Abby would come in the first place.

She has not arrived. Worry hit them, especially the boys like a ton of bricks. That ambulance! Was it for her? Immediately, they ran back to the car, Luna following. They raced back to the scene of that accident.

"Please, please do not let it be her!" they prayed to themselves.

"Please let it be that she changed her mind and went home instead!" Joel said aloud.

The brothers and Luna as well had tears in their eyes at the thought of Abby being hurt (or worse).

They made it to the scene to find that the ambulance has now left.

Aaron got out of the car, and approached a policeman who was cleaning up the scene. He cringed at the sight of blood on the sidewalk.

"Excuse me, sir. What happened here?" he asked as his brothers and Luna approached.

"A girl got hit by a car, the driver was distracted from texting, and drifted onto the sidewalk and hit her." the officer said as he continued his duties.

"Was she wearing a swimsuit?" asked David, hoping for an answer in the negative.

"Yes she was. How did you know? Do you know her?" the officer responded with renewed interest.

"Yes, she's our sister." said Aaron as his and the others' tears started to come at a rapid pace, David hugging Luna for support, starting to cry into her shirt. Luna hugged him tightly in return.

"Will she be okay?" asked Luna as tears ran down her face.

"I don't know, young lady. She's in real bad shape. I cannot go into details without authorisation, not that I know all of the details myself. I'm sorry. But if you would, what is her name? I'll also need your parents' phone number so we can contact them, purposes for police and hospital records.

The drive back was quiet. After dropping Luna off, the brothers headed home. A home to where their parents will probably be crying their eyes out before they made it through the front door.

Back at the Loud residence, Luna made her way inside.

"Did you find Abby, honey?" asked Lynn Sr when he saw Luna enter. Luna did not respond, but went up the stairs to her room. Lynn and Rita were concerned.

The walk into home then up the stairs was a painful walk. "What will I tell Luan?" Luna thought to herself as she stopped at the door of her and Luan's shared bedroom, leaning her head on it.

After a few moments, and drying her tears from her eyes, Luna entered the room. Luan was sitting on her bed, reading a biography of Laurel and Hardy. Upon noticing her sister entering the room, she put her book down, got up and hugged her.

"Hey, sis. I've been waiting for you to come back. Where did you go with Leni?" asked Luan as she went to release from the embrace, Luna however held on, tightly. "Sis? Is something wrong?"

Luna started to cry. Luan responded by returning the tight grip, and allowed her sister to cry on her shoulder.

"Just let it out, sis. I'm here for you." said Luan whispering in Luna's ear, while also rubbing her back. She lead Luna to her bed to sit on and hold each other.

After several moments of Luna crying, she was ready to break the news to Luan.

"Sis. Listen. This is not good. It's about Abby." Luna began.

"What about her?" Luan asked, skeptical if she wanted to know anything about her former friend. But if Luna was crying over something concerning Abby, this must be important. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that. Leni went with me as I went on a sort of date with Placido."

"What do you mean sort of date? With Placido?" said Luan, wondering where Luna was going with this.

"I let him believe I was interested in him, as a way to get him to make a move on me so we can convince Abby that Placido is a no good cheat."

Luan continued to listen with more interest.

"First we went to BiggC, then swimming at the high school. Indeed he did make moves on me, which Leni took pictures of, along with some other girl, who also had been affected by that rat."

"Okay, so what does all this have to do with Abby that has made you so upset?" Luan asked, as she wiped fresh tears from Luna's face with her hand.

"Well, after we succeeded in exposing Placido, it turns out Abby was at the pool as well, with her brothers. After finding out about Placido, and giving him a well deserved kick in the nuts, Abby bolted out of the building, still in her swimsuit, heading over hear to ask your forgiveness." Luna stopped there, with what she was going to say next was the hardest.

"Luna! Please, what happened then?" asked Luan grabbing her sister by the shoulders.

Collecting herself, Luna continued. "On her way over, Abby was, Abby was, hit by a car."

End of chapter fourteen

 ***So we have finally come to the tragedy part of this story. Just how will Luan take the news? That Placido, a little delusional, aren't we?**


	15. Mending Fences

"Mending Fences"

"Say it Loud" chapter fifteen

Amanda couldn't believe it, yet there it was, on the screen of Kristi's laptop, Placido moving in to kiss Kristi, all the while removing her bikini top, Kristi then pushing him off with a slap to the face then hastily exiting the pool topless, yelling at him to get out.

"Amanda, I will tell you that I purposefully wore that specific bikini to try to entice him to make a move on me. It was only so I could trap him, to show you how much of a creep he is. I laid the traps, and lied in wait for him to take the bait. I wanted to show you what I and other girls knew and experienced."

Amanda was taking it all in, what Kristi told her before, and how Placido was one for touching. When they kissed, he was just like a masseuse at the spa, working those magic fingers over her body like a baker kneading dough. Now she realises that indeed she is not the only one to have received a 'massage' from him.

"I also received this email from Kathy, look at this." said Krist as she presented her phone to Amanda. "It's Placido with a plethora of girls. See, there's Debbie Appleton, Stephanie Atwater, even Abby Taylor from the swim team, many others that have been with Placido." said Kristi as the screen scrolled through many pictures with Placido and said girls.

Amanda was shocked at just how many other girls have been involved with 'her' boyfriend. "Isn't that Luna Loud?" she asked as she looked on.

"Where? Kathy must have just added that one on. Says this one is from fifteen minutes ago." said Kristi as she looked at a picture of Placido and Luna in the pool, Placido rubbing Luna's breast.

"That good for nothing…! So it looks like-" Amanda stopped upon hearing an ambulance pulling up nearby. She and Kristi look out the window upon the scene. They see police officers and other citizens tending to what looks like someone on the ground.

"Oh, dear! I hope whoever that is will be alright!" said Debbie as she and Kristi looked on. They saw the paramedics hastily take over as the police now work to disperse the crowd surrounding the scene.

"I hope so, too." said Kristi as she and Amanda sat back down in the living room.

"Like I was saying, Kristi, I am so sorry for not believing you when you told me about Placido. I mean, who wants to hear bad things about the people you love, right? Thank you for putting yourself out on the line like that last night. I owe you big time." said Amanda, holding Kristi's hands in hers.

"I did it to salvage our friendship. Yes, I was very upset when you accused me of trying to steal him from you, but I did not want to lose our friendship. I love you, Amanda. I don't want to think about what it would be like if you were not my friend anymore." said Krist as she hugged Amanda.

"Thanks, Kris, that means a lot to me. I love you, too." said Amanda as the two held their embrace.

Meanwhile, the ambulance drove off with its' injured patient in the back.

As soon as the Taylor boys got home, they and their parents rushed to the hospital, hoping to see their beloved Abby. Stop signs, traffic lights, turning the agonising drive into an even longer eternity, other traffic blatantly going the speed limit, not cooperating in the Taylor's quest to get to their girl as fast as possible. Sherri, Aaron and David had tears, David and Joel holding each other, Aaron with his hand on Joel's shoulder. Sherri was sobbing at the prospect of her precious little girl being hurt, and Alan had to continually wipe his tears so he could see to drive, his little angel, hit by a car. He would trade places with her in a heartbeat if he could. It always pained him to just see her crying, now she's in critical condition, hanging on to dear life, his heart must have exploded upon hearing the awful news. This time, a kiss on a boo boo and a hug won't fix things.

Finally, they reached the hospital. The car was parked, and the Taylors all rushed inside. After waiting another long ten minutes, the doctor told them the prognosis. Each and every detail was a knife in their hearts. Hemorrhaging, broken bones, punctured lung, taking a sharp blow to the head. The doctor believed that Abby will survive, but made no guarantees. They were allowed to see her before they took her to surgery. If their hearts were hurting before, they hurt much worse after beholding their precious girls' appearance. After kissing her and telling her 'I love you', they watched her being rolled away. They held each other, sobbing and praying.

Donna Kloostman couldn't believe it. There she sat at the police station. The many times she used her cell phone while driving, she prided herself on always maintaining the established speed limit, never coming close to an accident, and stopping at every stop sign and traffic light. Now she stands to be charged with driving while distracted, and causing bodily harm to an innocent pedestrian. A girl. A young, vibrant, beautiful girl, the same age as her grandchildren. She pictured her own granddaughter on the pavement in place of her victim, bleeding from her head, limbs twisted out of proportion. The scariest sight she could ever imagine. And she did it. This young lady might not survive, all because she just HAD to call her sister to tell her about their other sister's doctor appointment. "DAMN THIS BLASTED THING!" she shouted as she smashed her phone on the pavement, after calling 911 that is.

"If I ever walk free again, I am going to be adamant on getting legislation passed against distracted driving! I have heard the stories of other people causing accidents while using their phone, even killing someone, if not the driver being killed themselves! But not me! No, I'll never get into an accident, I'll never cause harm to another! I'll never rob a family of their daughter or son! DAMN YOU, DONNA!" she thought to herself, weeping into her hands.

Luan sat in class, half listening to the teacher, half zoning out. "Abby was hit by a car." Luna told her. Abby. She was running to Luan to ask her forgiveness. Not even taking the time to change out of her swimsuit and ride along in her brothers' car. She wonders how she would have reacted had Abby made it to the Loud residence and into her room to apologise. Would she have accepted the apology, would they hug, renew their soul sistership? Or would she have rejected her, give her a taste of her own medicine. She spurned me, so I'll spurn her!

"That creep Placido! If only he were here right now, I would really grab his penis like he claimed I did before, and I would squeeze it with all my might until he begged for mercy!" she thought as she looked back on that time in the pool, where he was the one that groped her. The last day that she and Abby were soul sisters.

Right now, her thoughts were filled with Abby, in the hospital. She didn't know if she were alive or not. Was she conscious? In great pain? It was all Luan could do not to burst out crying in class. Her precious friend, former or no, lie in the hospital, broken. She may never see her again. Never get to say 'I love you' to her again. Never to hug her again. Some tears poured down her cheeks at the prospect of never seeing Abby alive again.

It was time for announcements over the PA. First, the principal addressed the faculty and students. Then it was the turn of the student body president to make their announcements. The president was handed a note to read at the end, by one Debbie Appleton. Hesitating at first, but then smiled when she realised it was about Placido Bennett, and a shortcoming of his.

Having read the school news, she made it to Debbie's announcement. "Now this announcement is especially for all you girls in school. Especially to those who are familiar to Placido Bennett."

Placido, who was in science class , perked up upon hearing his name.

"Placido Bennett is nothing but a dirty, lying, cheating scoundrel, who uses girls like objects, playing with them like a toddler plays with a toy until he gets bored with it. Then he tosses it aside for a new one. Oh, he may have the bod of an adonis, but his jaw is made of glass, as he was nearly knocked unconscious by one of his so called lady friends last night. So this is a message to all you girls out there, stay away from Placido Bennett, he is nothing but a player who will break your heart."

All the girls in class were giving him glares, especially the ones who had the misfortune of being played by him. Everyone's attention was renewed as the PA continued.

"P.S.- Also, according to several verified eyewitness accounts, he has a tiny penis. Thank you for your kind attention."

The principle did not approve of the gossip added onto the news, but let it slide, this time.

As the glares turned into laughter by his entire class, Placido blushed in embarrassment. Luan, giggling after the last statement, quickly went back to her thoughts of Abby. Oh if she could see her one more time, she would forget this whole blow-up with her and give her the biggest hug she knew how to give.

Aaron and Joel sat in their respective classes, while happy that Placido was exposed for the dirtbag he was, couldn't help but continue to worry for their dear sister. Why did they have to go to stupid school today? They wanted to be by their sister's side, hold her hand, tell her they love her, kiss her forehead, plead with her to wake up, even if she couldn't hear them, being in her comatose state.

Friday afternoon, a time for freedom. Homework not necessary until at least Sunday night. A time to unwind, relax, pursue passions. For Luan, a time to hone her comedy skills, improve her ventriloquism with her dummy Mr. Coconuts, annoy her siblings with more puns. Usually. This Friday afternoon found Luan brooding in her bedroom, lying on her bed, staring into space. Not even Luna could snap her out of her funk.

At least Luna wasn't locked out of her own room this time. Knowing it futile to get her sister to speak, Luna just stared at her in great concern. Usually, she would be shredding on her axe now, but music was not even an afterthought when it came to her forlorn sister. All Luna felt like doing was to stay by her sister's side, leaving only to use the bathroom and have dinner, either eating quickly in order to return to her post, or eating in her room to keep watch of her self assigned charge. Luan refused to eat, only accepting small bites from Luna's plate after being prodded. Luan's trips to the bathroom were much faster, as she did not want to face her other family, having Luna on constant watch was bad enough. Luna continued to sleep with her, now a more welcome gesture to Luan, as she held tightly to her companion, not wanting to let go. It was a constant hug throughout the night. The two even shed their nightshirts for some therapeutic skin to skin contact, if not also to counteract the extra heat from the embrace, forget the awkwardness.

The other siblings would come in to check on Luan, asking how she's doing, only gaining a muddled response. Luna would refuse to leave her post unless Leni took over while she used the bathroom.

Dinnertime on Sunday. Leni offered to bring Luna's plate up to her, and also asked if she could join. Luna gratefully accepted the company, and hoped Luan would feel the same way. Having the resident sweetheart of the family join in was a welcome reprieve for Luna. Leni offered soothing hugs and back rubs to both of her sisters. If affection was a sport, Leni would be world champion.

Word of Abby's condition from Aaron came on Luna's phone once a day. No improvement. The doctor declared her in the clear to survive, but put no sure time stamp on when Abby would awake from her coma, and what condition she would be in mentally. Luan couldn't bring herself to deem herself welcome with the Taylor's to visit Abby. She wouldn't want to see her that way in the first place. It would break her heart. Luna would have come, but did not want to leave Luan.

Time for bed, the next morning meant it was time to return to the world, to be among other people, people who have their family and friends happy and healthy. It was all she could do to put on a brave face and go on throughout the school day without breaking down. That empty desk. Mocking her with its' presence. Reminding her of the girl once so full of life, beautiful, happy, loving. Reminding her of those smiles exchanged between them when their eyes would meet, of the time they exchanged angry glares after their fight, the time they would look away when they were caught looking in sorrow, thinking of how things used to be. Speak up! Put that despicable pride in the trash where it belongs! Run to each other! Say it loud! Say it clear! Too late to say sorry when the other one cannot respond in like manner.

Kathy approached the door and rung the doorbell. Soon after, Mrs. Appleton answered, greeting Kathy with a hug and a hello.

"Mrs. Appleton, may I come in? I have decided that the time has come for me to forgive Debbie." said Kathy with a determined look. "It is time to put hurt feelings and anger aside. I am ready to have Debbie as my friend again.

"That is so wonderful, honey, and very mature. I am sure Debbie will be very delighted. Come in." said Mrs. Appleton, guiding Kathy inside. "Debbie is in her room. Would you rather come up and talk with her there?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Appleton." said Kathy as she made her way up the stairs

After knocking on Debbie's door, she heard an exasperated sigh, followed by an uninspired 'I'm coming.'

When she opened the door, Debbie was astounded to see Kathy in front of her. She was even more surprised when Kathy smiled wide, and opened her arms. Debbie accepted the gesture and wrapped her friend in a tight embrace.

"I forgive you, Debbie. I love you." said Kathy as the two enjoyed each other's embrace.

Crying tears of joy, Debbie said "Thank you, Kathy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" the two shedding tears and remaining in the embrace for minutes.

End of chapter fifteen


	16. Coming to Terms

"Coming to Terms"

"Say it Loud" chapter sixteen

Abby was furious, there she was, beginning to doubt Luan's guilt in coming on to Placido, when now she sees that vixen's older sister Luna making out with him in the pool! Shamelessly right in front of all the other swimmers. Abby fumed. First the betrayal of her so called soul sister trying to steal her boyfriend, now her other soul sister is taking him! Abby watched as the two exited the pool, walking hand in hand, headed for one of the family changing rooms. All the while, another sister of Luan, Leni was watching on, applauding in approval. "Like, way to go, Luna! You two look totes adorbs together!" shouted the ditzy blonde.

Oh, how Abby wanted to slap that giddy smile off of that face. But right now, she had other pressing matters to tend to. She exited the pool, with a gait full of hate and determination. All the while, all other swimmers were laughing and pointing at her, Aaron, Joel and David included, why she did not know, or care to know. She was on a mission to show that hussey Luna what for, to leave her hands off of HER man!

She approached the door, and opened it with a fury of a mad woman, to discover the two making out, totally naked, exploring each other's bodies as would a doctor at a physical examination. Steam blew from Abby's ears as she looked on. As she approached and separated the two, Placido said "Oh, Ab, babe, came to join us, eh? The more the merrier!' as he and Luna continued. Next thing she knew, Leni came in, stripped herself of her swimsuit, and joined in, Placido placing an arm around her as they started making out. Eventually more girls joined, being cheered on by an appreciative crowd, led by Abby's three brothers. Abby had finally had enough, and tried to break up the group, only to be chastised by the crowd, and pushed away by Placido. Next thing she knew, the crowd, especially her brothers were all glaring at her, approaching her at a menacingly slow pace. Backing away with terror in her eyes, she made for the exit, the mob close behind her. As she made her way out of the door, she started to make her way towards home. It was only at this time did she realise why the people were laughing at her earlier, she was naked, exposed to all around her, but right now, she did not care, as the mob suddenly appeared behind her, now joined by a car, Aaron's to be precise, with her brothers, Aaron included hanging out of the windows, pointing at her and yelling, a dark figure in the driver's seat. Abby ran as fast as she could, down the streets hoping to make it to the sanctuary that was home. Along the way, she saw familiar faces lining the street, joining in as the thoroughfare went by. Some faces were of the Loud family, pointing and yelling. She kept running, she did not know how she was able, but she kept running, and home was further and further away. Aaron's car was very close now, close enough that Abby could make out who the driver was; Luan! With a sinister look in her eyes, she sped up, until the bumper made contact with Abby's heels. Desperate, Abby ran harder, faster. With a sudden burst of speed however, Luan hit her, knocking her into a light pole. Dazed, Abby opened her eyes, to see Luan, her brothers, and a still naked Placido, Luna and Leni, all crowded around her, all with menacing looks on their faces.

"Now to finish the job!" said Luan as she readied her clown's mallet, bringing it down upon Abby. Darkness.

In the hospital room, the heart rate monitor indicated increased activity.

Luan entered her room to retrieve her dummy Mr. Coconuts, to go perform at another birthday party, when she came upon a shocking site, Luna had her dummy, with a sultry look, and hitting on him! She was wearing nothing but black lace panties and matching bra. Luna was surprised to see Luan had caught her red handed.

"Wait, sis, I can explain!" said Luna, nervously putting the dummy back in its' case.

"Explain? Explain that you were hitting on MY soulmate? There is nothing to explain, Luna! It is clear as day. I've seen you, eyeing him with those hungry eyes of yours! You couldn't stand that I had someone but you didn't, so you had to try and steal MY boyfriend! No need for an explanation! You are the worst sister ever! I never want to see you again! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" shouted Luan as she grabbed Mr. Coconuts and slammed the door.

With Lincoln alongside her pulling her props along in a wagon, Luan angrily made her way to the party. Next thing they knew, Luna was running after them.

"SIS, WAIT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" shouted Luna as she chased after the duo.

Luan and Lincoln kept walking, ignoring their lingerie clad sister, albeit Lincoln concerned.

"Just ignore her, Linc, as far as I'm concerned, she is just a stranger, a harlot, a dirty, rotten, BOYFRIEND STEALING TRAMP!" shouted Luan back to Luna, who had given up and was lying on the street in tears.

During the party, Luan couldn't help but feel guilty. "Maybe I was too hard on Luna. Mr. Coconuts is the best boyfriend any girl could ever ask for. Poor Luna, despite being such a pretty girl, and a totally awesome rocker, she never had a man to call her own. Mr. Coconuts was always in the room with us, the temptation finally was too much for her, I surmise." Luan contemplated as she and Lincoln finished setting up for their act. "When we get back home, I'll apologise for blowing up at her like that. No matter how mad I will ever get at her, she is still my sister and very best friend, and I love her. I just hope she she is willing to make amends."

After the party was over, Luan and Lincoln headed for home. Luan was rehearsing what she would say to Luna in apology. When they came to their street, they saw an ambulance and several police cars in front of Mr. Grouse's house. The Loud family, save for Luna all stood around, crying their eyes out, holding each other as the paramedics were loading a sheet covered body into the back of the ambulance. Luan rushed to the body before it was loaded in. Pulling the sheet back, Luan wailed as she observed the scratched, bloodied, lifeless face of Luna.

"Please, young lady, let us be, we will take things from here. Poor young woman, struck down by a car in the prime of her life." said the paramedic as he placed the sheet back, and loaded Luna into the back and shut the doors.

It was all Luan could do but to go to her knees and cry out "NOOOOOOOOOOO! LUNA! I'M SORRY! YOU CAN HAVE MR. COCONUTS!" she wailed as the tears flowed down her cheeks. The rest of the family made their way back inside, while Luan remained on the street mourning. "If only I had one more chance to say I'm sorry, one more chance to hug her, hold her and never let go! One more chance to say 'I love you!' LLLLLLLUUUUUUUNNNNNAAAAAAA!"

Luna shook her sister, trying to rouse her from her apparent nightmare. "Luan! Sis! Wake up!"

"No! Luna, come back! I'm sorry! Luna!" said Luan as she startled awake, tears in her eyes.

"Sis, are you okay? You were screaming. You woke everyone up." said Luna as she stared in the now confused and scared face of her sister, the rest of the family looking on in concern from the entrance of the room.

Upon coming to her senses, Luan wrapped Luna in a tight hug, and started crying onto her shoulder.

"It's okay everybody, I have it from here." said Luna as the rest dispersed. "Leni, could you stay and help me calm her down?" Nodding, Leni sat on the bed next to her younger sisters. Taking Luan's hand and rubbing it.

On regaining her composure, Luan told Luna and Leni the details of her dream, still with one arm around Luna, refusing to let go, in case the worst may happen.

"Harsh, dude. But I'm still here, sis, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." said Luna as she brought Luan into a comforting hug.

"But you don't know that for sure. Accidents happen at anytime." said Luan, fresh tears coming down her cheeks.

"Like, maybe your dream was trying to tell you something. Like you should share Mr. Coconuts with Luna, or you should maybe like tell people how you feel about them before it's too late?" said Leni in an unusual display of wisdom.

"Yeah, dude! The dream was probably telling you to make things right with Abby, before it's too late." said Luna, patting Leni's shoulder for her wise counsel. "You have been given the chance, sis. Abby will pull through. We don't know when yet, but she will sometime. So how about it, sis? Maybe we can get Lori to take us to see her after school, or later on with mom or dad."

"I don't know if I'm ready yet. I have forgiven her, but, I don't think I can stand to see her, with all those tubes and things in her." said Luan as she sat back against the wall.

"Well, I think you should go, sis, and I'll be right there with you. Maybe Leni will come, too." Leni nodded in the positive. "Even if Abby can't respond, I think it will do you a world of good to tell her how you feel. Come on, sis. Think it over, okay?" Luna said with a hand on Luan's shoulder.

Luan nodded. Before getting up, Leni hugged and kissed Luan. "Like, I would be happy to go see Abby with you, sis! I love you." she said, then getting up. "I also love Abby, and want her to get better."

"I love you, too, Leni." Luan said with a small smile.

Then giving Luna a hug and kiss, Leni said "I love you, Luna."

"I love you too, sis." said Luna returning the hug. "Thanks for being here for Luan."

Smiling, Leni turned to exit the room, only to walk right into the wall. "Who moved the doorway?" She asked as she rubbed her head, making it out of the room.

David felt alone. Oh, he had his circle of friends at school, all who greeted him upon seeing him, but he was in his own world, a world that was stuck in time, a time when he first saw his older sister unconscious on a gurney, about to be wheeled into surgery. Abby. His loving, caring, kind sister, his best female friend, a second mother to him. She kissed his boo boos, hugged him when he was sad, let him sleep with her when he felt alone or was scared, laughed and splashed with him when they bathed together in their younger years, gave him advice when he first started to have an eye for a special girl. She truly was his favorite sibling, nothing against Aaron or Joel, they were great, too, but sisters are a special breed. While his brothers would tell him to be a man when he was hurt or sad, Abby was there with advice and those tender, soothing hugs that always made him feel better, why he went to Luna that horrible night when they found that she was hurt, someone who was a caring sister, over his brothers. And Luna allowed him to cry into her shirt, and held him to her chest like Abby would. He loved Abby very much. To think he could lose her to some monster who found her phone conversations more important than other people's lives, it infuriated him. If he could get his hands on the jerk that did this to his very best friend… he didn't like thinking himself capable of such acts.

Why did he have to go to school today? He wanted to be at Abby's side, holding her hand, keeping his eyes on her, waiting for her to wake up. He yearned to be the first one she saw whenever she woke up, and that won't happen if he's at school, rather than her bedside.

Sherri held vigil over her daughter all day, as long as visiting hours would allow. Waiting. Praying. Waiting. Crying. It didn't matter that Abby was going to survive, she wanted her to wake up now, so she could take her home, and life would return to normal. Of course she knew those wishes were far fetched. Whenever she would wake up, she would still need to spend more time in the hospital to make sure she would be ready to function in the outside world once again.

One day, instead of going to the hospital, she went to visit one Donna Kloostman. Like Abby, Donna was in a prison, only difference, Donna was conscious.

Taking a seat by the phone, and looking through the fiberglass, she looked upon the person who harmed her daughter. Donna nervously picked up the phone, expecting a severe, and well deserved tongue lashing by the mother of the young lady whose life she put in grave danger.

"I forgive you, Donna. You hurt my precious little girl, but I forgive you. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't. For I, with all people that have ever existed on this Earth, have committed grievous sin against God Almighty. He sent His Son Jesus into the world to take our punishment on His own back, and through His death, then resurrection, we are forgiven if we accept that work, then we are pardoned of our sentence that else would send us to prison for all eternity. Simply putting our trust in Jesus, and repenting of our sin is what frees us from the wrath of the Supreme Judge. If you don't know that good news, I hope you take what I said to heart, because through Jesus, you can be free." Sherri said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I do know it, Mrs. Taylor. I do. I am so sorry for what I did. I take full responsibility. I am so glad that your daughter will live, not for my sake, but for her and your family. I know I did an absolutely horrendous thing with my recklessness, and I promise you I will do my best to make a difference, especially if I ever walk free again. Thank you so much." Donna finished while wiping away her own tears.

"Sherri, call me Sherri. I will come by to see you again, update you on Abby's condition, if you will have me." Sherri said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sherri, thank you." Donna said, then the two hanging up the phones. Sherri looked back before exiting the room.

Three girls entered Abby's hospital room. The youngest of which cringed at the sight of her friend in such condition, and hugged her two older sisters for support. After a moment, and a few tears later, Luan was ready to approach Abby's side. She took her hand, holding it with both of hers.

"Hey, sis, it's me, Luan."

End of chapter sixteen

 ***Yeah, that part involving Mr. Coconuts, I know, right?! I got that from Luan's attachment to him, and from reading other stories here. I imagine this story's end is coming within the next few chapters, we'll see!**


	17. For the Good Times

"For the Good Times"

"Say it Loud" chapter seventeen

Placido was in the habit of bringing a girl home at least once a week, following in his father's footsteps. Javier was so proud of his son, whenever he brought a girl home.

"To think I was sixteen when I started to bring girls home, you are two years ahead of your old man, my son!" he said as Placido went to join the girl in his room.

Javier saw as his son brought Debbie, Amanda, and several other girls up to his room. Even Abby, a very beautiful girl that impressed Javier, but she would never agree to come up to Placido's room.

Even the new girl Placido told him about, Luna, was it? She sounded awesome, but Javier never seen a trace of her. Come to think of it, since last Thursday, Placido has not brought one girl home. He wondered what was up.

"Don't worry, father, just taking a little break. You have heard of too much of a good thing, right? Girls need to rest at least a little bit!" said Placido, dodging the true reason for the absence of girls coming to his room. It was embarrassing enough the real reason being known around school. Help him if his father were to find out his son had been exposed for a player. Javier prided himself on never (as far as he knew) brought home a lady that was friends or family with a previous lady he brought home. Like they would really care in the end anyway.

Abby burst out the door of Royal Woods High, on her way to the Loud residence to ask Luan for forgiveness for being so quick to believe that she came onto Placido. Her best friend and soul sister, her words dismissed in favor of a handsome, touchy feely boyfriend? Abby was not blind, she saw Placido eyeing other girls, and most of the time, those same girls stared back, especially at his body, apparently liking what they saw, and Placido loved it. Now the cad had been exposed, thanks to the efforts of this Kathy girl, as well as two of Luan's closer sisters, whom Abby also came to know and love as much as she did Luan over the years. As soon she knew the truth, she kicked Placido exactly where every boy 'loves' to be hit, then soon hightailed it hopefully to a forgiving Luan.

She was impressed at her speed. After less than a minute she realised she could have waited to get dressed and ride in the car with her brothers, but then figured she might as well continue. Her brothers would catch up soon, then she could ride the rest of the way. To Abby's amazement, she made it to the Louds' faster than she thought she would.

After knocking on the door, Abby waited several seconds before Lincoln answered.

"Oh, hey Abby. We haven't seen you in a while." said Lincoln as he eyed Abby up and down. "Why are you wearing your swimsuit? You do know we don't have a pool, right?"

"Hey, Lincoln. Yeah, about that, My brothers and I were at the pool, and we saw Luna and Leni there, with Placido. He made a move on Luna. Don't worry, she wanted him to, so he would be exposed as the cheat he is. It worked. As soon as I found that Luan was innocent of trying to steal him, I rushed over here, not taking time to change. May I come in and talk to her? I really want to say how sorry I am for doubting her." said Abby nervously, looking down at the floor.

"Go ahead on in. Luan's in her room. Don't be surprised if she won't talk to you, she hasn't been herself since your fight." said Lincoln, standing aside to let Abby in.

"Thanks." she said as she made her way inside and headed towards the stairs, gaining a mix of glares and confused looks form the rest of the Loud clan. Making it up the stairs, she turned to Luna and Luan's room, and knocked. She heard a voice inviting her in. Stepping inside, Abby observed that the room was dark.

"Don't touch the light switch, just sit on the bean bag." said Luan, her voice sounding somewhat different.

"Okay." said Abby as she sat, confused about Luan's voice.

"Luan, please listen.I now know that you did not come on to Placido, that he is the one that hit on you, as well as many other girls. I was so foolish to doubt you. You are, or at least were my very best friend, my soul sister. If soul sisters can't trust each other enough to take the other's word as truth, that is not much of a sistership, then. I don't blame you if you never want to see me ever again. I just want to say...I'm sorry." Abby said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "If I may-" Abby began as she got up and approached Luan. "Just one last hug?"

Luan said nothing as Abby approached and hugged her. Luan felt strange, cold, stiff...wooden? It was then that Abby saw Mr. Coconuts, sitting just behind Luan, with his hand inserted into her back.

"Knock knock." said Mr. Coconuts, moving Luan's mouth.

Still in shock, Abby responded "Who's there?"

"Isadore."

"Isadore who?" she responded, shaking in fear.

"Is a door made of wood?" said Mr. Coconuts as Luan's wooden body fell to the floor, all the while saying "Get it, toots? Har, har, har!"

"Abby let out a banshee like scream as Mr. Coconuts leapt off of the chair, approaching her with murder in his eyes.

After seeing Abby for the first time since school let out that Thursday, hours before the accident, Luan felt uneasy. Seeing her friend like that, with a breathing tube, bandages around her head, one arm and both legs in casts, along with an IV in her hand. Luan couldn't help but weep at the sight, and turned to Leni and Luna for support. The two older girls held their sister as she cried, shedding some tears themselves, as they had a deep connection with Abby as well, Luna especially having been part of the soul sisters trio. After recovering, Luan broke from the hug, and turned her attention to Abby.

Taking Abby's hand in both of hers, she began "Hey sis, it's me, Luan. I just want to tell you that I know all about Placido now, thanks in part to Luna and Leni here. Luna told me you were on the way to ask my forgiveness, when, when… you know. I honestly can't tell you how I would have received you had you made it to me, but I can tell you this now. I forgive you, Abby. It was torture to think that we were no longer fri- soul sisters anymore. All I could do was look back at the times we've spent together, sleepovers, vacations, annoying your brothers, and the time we bumped into each other at school. To think that would have been thrown away because of some silly argument… May we never let a boy or anything ever come between us again. I love you, Abby, and I want us to be soul sisters again. Please wake up, please wake up." Luan said as tears dripped from her cheeks onto Abby's bed. Luna and Leni both were caressing Luan's back and shoulders as she wept. Abby's family was there as well, watching and shedding tears at the scene.

Recovering, Luan kissed Abby on the forehead and was ready to leave. Leni and Luna also gave Abby parting kisses and their own 'I love you's', then the three shared hugs with the Taylor family, then left the room. In the hallway on the way to the elevator, Luan stopped to address her sisters.

"Leni, Luna, thank you for being there for me all this time, you mean the world to me. I love you both very much." said Luan as she pulled them into a group hug.

"You're welcome, sis. I love you, too." said Luna wrapping her arms around her sisters. "You too, Leni."

"I totes love you, too, Luan and Luna." said Leni as she joined in.

"You know, while it was sad to see Abby like that, now that I said those things, I feel better now. All that needs to happen now obviously is for her to wake up". said Luan as the three entered the elevator.

"Great to hear, sis!" said Luna as she patted Luan's shoulder.

Aaron looked at his sister, and stroked her face with the back of his hand. His precious sister, whom he would do anything for. Even take her place on that hospital bed. He looked at her beautiful face, smiled, and thought of all the great times he has had with her.

"A girl? Yuck!" said five year old Aaron as his parents introduced him and three year old Joel to their new baby sister.

"Oh come now, Aaron, you'll grow to love her, I know it, wait and see!" said Sherri as she presented the tiny bundle to him. "Come now, why don't you sit down so you can hold her."

With some hesitation, Aaron said "Okay, but just for a minute." as he sat down.

"That's right, now put your arm under her head, like that. Good! That's the big brother!" said Sherri as Aaron now held his sister.

At first disgusted and disappointed that the new baby was not a boy, and even having another baby in the house, Aaron started to warm up to this little bundle. The next thing he knew, she grabbed hold of his finger.

"Mommy, daddy, look! She's holding my finger!" said Aaron with a smile.

"That's a baby's way of saying hello, son. I think she likes her big brother." said Alan as he patted his son's head. "You're doing a great job holding her. Want me to take her now?"

"No. Can I hold her a little longer?" said Aaron as he continued to admire the new family member.

"You sure can, son. How about you sitting next to your big brother, Joel, that way you can see your sister, too." said Alan as he placed the now middle child next to his brother and sister. Alan took a photo of his three kids together.

"What's her name, mommy?" asked Aaron as he continued looking at the baby.

"Her name is Abigail, but you can also call her Abby." said Sherri from her hospital bed. Then, Abby began to cry.

"Why is she crying, mommy?" asked Aaron, concerned.

"It's time for her to eat, son. You will have to let her go now so I can feed her." said Sherri as her husband went to take Abby from Aaron's arms.

Sherri held Abigail on her chest, and directed her to her nipple. "What is she doing, mommy?" asked Joel as he looked on.

"She is eating, sweetheart. This is how I fed you and Aaron when you were babies. She is sucking milk from my nipple. Don't you think that this is beautiful?" asked Sherri as Abby suckled.

"Looks yucky to me!" said Aaron, with Joel in agreement.

Sherri laughed, "When you were babies you didn't think it was yucky! This is a very special way for mommies and their babies to get closer. That is why God gave mommies breasts, so that they could store enough milk so they can feed their babies.

As he looked on, Aaron couldn't help but to continue to admire his new sister. "I love you, Abby." he said as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Look at the little girl trying to go on the monkey bars! Only boys can go on the monkey bars, little girl! Why don't you go home and play with your dolls?" said the bully as he pushed Abby away from the monkey bars, causing her to fall and skin her elbow, making her cry.

"What a baby! That's right, girl, you go run to mommy now!" he laughed as he and his friend climbed the monkey bars.

Crying, four year old Abby ran to her brother Aaron, who was sliding with his friends. Aaron noticed his sister, and immediately went to her.

"What's wrong, Abby?" asked Aaron as he hugged his sister, then kissed her elbow.

"Those, those mean boys push- pushed me down as I tried to go on the monkey bars!" sniffled Abby, pointing at the offenders.

Aaron glared in their direction. "Come with me, sis, we'll show them that it is not nice to push people, especially MY sister!" said Aaron with a voice of determination, grabbing Abby's hand and stomping toward said bullies.

"Hey you! What's this I hear about you pushing my sister down?" said Aaron as he approached.

"What's it to you?" said the first bully as he continued.

"I'll tell you what it is to me! You pushed my sister and made her cry!" said Aaron as he pushed the bully, then his friend off of the equipment, causing them to land on their backsides hard. "Now get out of here before I beat you up!" he said as the bullies ran away crying.

Next thing he knew, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. "Thank you, Aaron, you're my hero." said Abby as she hugged her brother.

"You're welcome, sis." said Aaron as he returned the hug. "Now let's get you a bandage, then we can play on the monkey bars together!"

"YAY!" shouted Abby as she went with her hero hand in hand.

Those memories and more came to Aaron's mind. The time he helped her learn to tie her shoes, the times they went swimming, helping her to not be afraid of being under water, the many baths they shared, the brother and sister dance at school, being proud when she had her first period, holding her when she cried.

"Hero. Some hero, allowing her to get hit by a car." thought Aaron as he held Abby's hand, shedding some tears.

"When are you going to wake up, sis? When?"

Night time at the Taylor house. Not as quiet as it had been since Abby's accident, but too quiet for one Joel Taylor. He laid in bed, trying to get to sleep, but he was restless. All he could think about was Abby, his only sister, his very best friend. He thought of the happy memories he had with her, playing soccer, her birthdays, his birthdays which she always gave him a big, wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek, the hugs, holding her hand on her first day of school…

Giving up, he got out of bed and went to Abby's room. He stared at the bed, picturing her sleeping in it. He crawled in under the covers, 'joining' her as he had done many times before, and vise versa.

"Good night, sis. I love you." he said in a whisper as he closed his eyes, soon to fall asleep.

Back at the hospital, Abby opened her eyes.

End of chapter seventeen

 ***Yup, a bit of reminiscing going on! And Abby waking up! Now what will unfold in the next chapter? I have no idea!**


	18. Rise and Shine

"Rise and Shine"

"Say it Loud" chapter eighteen

"Sweetheart, we're so happy you're finally awake!" said Sherri as she kissed Abby after rushing over to her bed.

"We sure did miss you, honey. This past week was torture without you at home with us." said Alan after he took his turn kissing his daughter. It having been a little over a week since Abby was hit by a distracted driver while she was running to see her friend, Luan so she could apologise for accusing her of trying to steal her boyfriend. So desperate she was, she took off running in her swimsuit without waiting for a ride with her brothers. What a big mistake that was, as she found herself lying unconscious on the sidewalk when some driver thought their phone conversation more important than safety.

Usually zonked out at this time of the day, three o'clock in the morning, Abby's brothers were there as well, to see their newly awoken sister. The drive was not fast enough for them to the hospital. To see their beloved sister after receiving the news that she finally woke up. Tears were shed, this time, these tears were from joy, and not sorrow. Upon arriving at the hospital, then finally Abby's room, the boys had to be told to take it easy and not overwhelm and possibly hurt their sister with their enthusiastic hugs and kisses.

"Be careful now, boys, she's still in pain. Approach her gently." said Alan before letting his sons see their sister.

"Gothchya, dad!" said Aaron as he and his brothers calmly walked to Abby's bedside.

"Hey, sis, great to see you awake after all this time. We've missed you." said David as he took Abby's hand.

"Can't say that I feel the same way, bro, as to me it seems that it's only been an hour since I've seen you!" said Abby in a weak, yet happy voice. "How about kisses from my favorite men?"

Abby cringed in some pain from kissing her brothers, as her mouth still felt tender from having the breathing tube in for so long, but it was a pleasant pain.

"We've missed you so much, sis. Home is not the same without you. It will be great to have you back home." said David with tears in his eyes. "When will she be able to come home?" to his parents.

"That may not be for a little while longer, son. Her waking up is just the start of her healing process. Her body still needs some time until she's ready to come home." said Sherri as she put her arm around David.

"That's right, bro. But you better remain sharp with your basketball skills, because as soon as I am able, I'm going to whoop your butts!" said Abby, ruffling her little brother's hair.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" said Joel in a challenging voice.

"Nobody's butt is getting whooped anytime soon, kids. Remember, Abby, the doctor said you may not regain full use of your legs. You're very lucky to have not been paralyzed, but you are going to have to take it easy for quite a long time until you may be able to get back to full strength. At least you are mentally coherent, the hard hit you took to your head didn't seem to affect your memory, and thank God for that." said Alan from his place at Abby's side, leaning over to kiss her head, gently of course.

"Yes, thank You, Jesus that we did not lose our precious girl. I don't know what we would have done if you would have been kil- killed." Sherri started, bursting into tears at the horrible thought of losing her only daughter. Alan and Joel wrapping her in a hug.

"That's right, mom, I wasn't killed, and I am going to make the most of it. I'm going to try my best to get back to my old self, and make sure I tell my loved ones how I feel about them whenever I can! I am also going to dedicate my life to spreading the Gospel, too. Like I started before I got involved with Pla-." Abby halted upon thinking of her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, actually. "Have you guys seen Placido lately? How has he taken the news of me being here?"

"I haven't seen him, sis, but don't worry about him, the whole school knows he's a player, as well about a certain 'shortcoming' of his!" said Joel, pointing to his crotch. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, sis, you kicked his balls like Pele kicked balls on the soccer field!".

Abby giggled at the memory, which of course to her in her mindset happened only a little over two hours ago. "Don't worry, bro, I would never kick you there! I want to be an aunt through all three of you!" said Abby as she patted Joel's shoulder.

"What about Luan? Does she know what happened?" asked Abby, sitting up with wonder.

Gently guiding her daughter to lay back down, Sherri began "Yes, sweetie, she knows. Actually, she along with Leni and Luna were here just last night. She is very worried for you, dear. I am not going to tell you what she said to you, I will let her tell you herself. I will tell you she is not mad at you anymore. Are you ready to see her? I am sure sh-"

"Yes, I want to see her! I want to say how sorry I am for doubting her. If I could, I would get out of this bed and run to her and get on my knees!-"

"Or you could simply call her and wait until you see her face to face, honey. We don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you compulsively ran off to see her!" said Sherri, stifling her daughter with a hand to her mouth. "It's Saturday, today. If you're ready to see her, maybe she can come this afternoon, and the two of you can have a nice talk. Okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, I would like that very much, mom!" said Abby with a smile, Sherri kissing her forehead.

"Wait! I don't have my phone, and if I did, I deleted Luan's number, I don't remember what it is! How am I going to call her?" Abby said, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, there is this old invention called a telephone book, we can find the Louds' number that way." said Alan. Abby smiled.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we are going to have to go now. Visiting hours are long over. But we'll be back later, okay?" said Sherri, patting her daughter's hand.

"That's right, sweetheart. We have to get back home and get to sleep. You don't want to have to deal with the three headed beast when they're tired, you know!" said Alan as he kissed Abby. "Come on, boys, say goodbye to your sister, you'll see her again in a few hours."

""Bye sis. Great to have you back. I love you." said Aaron as he hugged and kissed Abby.

"Bye, Aaron. I love you, too.

""Bye, sis, I love you." said Joel as he and Abby kissed and hugged.

"I love you too, Joel."

David wrapped Abby in a hug, one too tight for her. "Ouch, David, please, my arm!" said Abby reeling back in pain.

"Sorry!" said David backing away.

"No, David, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Come here, and give your big sis a nice soft hug and a kiss, hmm? Come on!" said Abby, encouraging her brother with a smile.

He approached her once again, hesitantly. He gently placed his arms around Abby's upper back. Abby replicated with her good arm. Then they shared a nice sibling kiss. "I love you, David. See you soon!"

"I love you too, Abby. Bye." said David, wiping tears from his eyes, not really wanting to leave his sister.

"Bye, honey. I would tell you to sleep well, after all that's all you've been doing for over a week! But, what else are you going to do? So, take it easy. I love you." said Sherri, kissing Abby before leaving.

"Bye mom, dad, I love you." said Abby as she watched her family leave the room. Her thoughts were filled with her family, that jerk Placido, that girl Kathy at the pool, How Luna risked her safety to expose that no good cheat of a so called boyfriend, Luan.

"Luan. Hopefully she can come today. Mom said she's not mad at me. At least there's hope." thought Abby to herself as she pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes. "Please, Lord Jesus, give me the words to speak to her. I so want us to be soul sisters again. Thank You Jesus for sparing my life. Thank You for giving Your life for me. Amen." she prayed as she readied herself for sleep.

Saturday afternoon saw Debbie and Kathy meeting at Burpin' Burger for a get together, their first since their reconciliation days ago. Debbie asked Kathy to bring her boyfriend Jimmy along, as she had a surprise. Kathy and Jimmy arrived at the restaurant, and waited for Debbie and her surprise.

"What do you think her surprise is, that she plays 'Life is Weird' on her computer all day like I do, or she writes fan fiction based on 'The Noisy Crib?" That would be awesome!" said Jimmy as he pondered.

"I hope not! Just one of you is enough! Especially with that fluffy pillow of yours! You're just like that kid on that one comic strip, the one who carries his blanket with him all the time!" said Kathy shaking her head.

Just then, Debbie arrived, with someone very familiar to Kathy and Jimmy.

"Hi Kathy, Jimmy! I believe you both know Greg, right?" said Debbie, gesturing to the boy with her.

"Hi Greg." said Kathy.

"Hey, Greg." said Jimmy.

"Yup!" said Greg, with an Oliver Hardy wave with both hands, a pen in his right hand.

"This is the surprise, Kathy." said Debbie with an arm around Greg. "After Placido, I started to really see the nice, kind, thoughtful guy Greg is, he and I got to talking, and decided to see about maybe being an item."

"Well, that's great, I'm proud for you, Debbie!" said Kathy as she and Debbie hugged. "Let's get inside, I'm hungry!"

"No way! So you are the one that wrote 'Luna is Weird'? I love that one! I wrote 'Busting down a Nightmare'."

"Oh, yeah, I saw that one, I like your take on that episode. The way that you made Luna regret her actions, all for a ruse! Good stuff!" said Jimmy, offering his fist for Greg to bump it. Debbie and Kathy both rolled their eyes as the two boys went on.

As the group resumed eating, Kathy noticed the news on the TV. It was about the case of Donna Kloostman, her sentencing for hitting a young girl with her car while driving distracted.

"Wow, all she gets is her driver's license revoked, probation and community service? What a lenient judge, just because the Taylor's aren't pressing charges." said Debbie as she watched.

"She is also footing the hospital bill and other charges towards Abigail's recovery." said Greg in response.

"How do you know?" Asked Kathy as she took a sip of her mango smoothie.

"Donna Kloostman is my aunt. I heard it from my mom, who visited her at the prison. My aunt and uncle are well off, they can afford to pay for Abigail's recovery, along with setting up a fund for her college. My aunt feels horrible about what she did, and knows that no amount of money can ever make up for it. I only wish my mom for one would never have accepted her calls if she was driving at the time. It's just as bad as being drunk." said Greg, pounding his fist on the table. "I know I had nothing to do with it, but it feels just as if I did, being the nephew of the one who nearly killed an innocent young girl."

"Debbie and Kathy placed their hands on Greg's shoulders in comfort.

The group resumed eating their meals, when first Debbie then Kathy burped after eating most of their burgers.

"Excuse me!" both girls said at once, covering their mouths. "They don't call it Burpin' Burger for nothing!" said Kathy in laughter.

"You'll never hear me doing that, I'm a gentleman." said Greg in a dignified manner, having finished his burger well before the girls' finished theirs.

All of the sudden, Jimmy lets out a belch for the whole restaurant to hear, resulting in laughter from most of the other patrons, and looks of disgust from Debbie and Kathy. Soon, the manager comes to the table, and presents Jimmy with a card, allowing him to eat free his next twelve visits.

"See what being a pig benefits you?" said Jimmy, rubbing his card in the others' faces, then standing up to do the sprinkler dance, eliciting looks of embarrassment from the girls.

After Jimmy's performance, Kathy received a call from Aaron, who had promised to update her on Abby's condition. "Wow, that's great, Aaron! I'm so happy she's awake! And no memory problems either? Wonderful! I would be delighted to come see her. Is it okay if I bring three friends with me? One of them being Debbie, one of Placido's former quote unquote girlfriends. Okay then, see you soon!" said Kathy as she ended the call.

"Abby woke up this morning!" Said Kathy to the other three.

"Oh, that's great news!" said Debbie, grabbing Kathy's arm. "Were you just saying you were going to come see her? I would love to come along! How about you, Greg? Maybe you can tell your aunt how she is doing next time you see her."

"Okay. I would like to go see Abby. My aunt would love to hear that she is doing better." said Greg in agreement.

"How about you, Jimmy? Or do you have to get home and write your oh, so precious fan fictions?" asked Kathy, mocking her boyfriend.

"I'll come. I can stay away from my writing for a little longer, no problem. But I just may have found new inspiration for the character that has a stick up her butt!" said Jimmy with a giggle.

"Ha ha!" said Kathy with an elbow to Jimmy's ribs. "So are we ready to go?"

Later on in Abby's room at the hospital, the four were at her bedside. Abby thanked Kathy for her part in exposing Placido, along with being there for her when she tearfully regretted having accused Luan falsely.

"I'm just glad that you're awake, and will be okay." said Kathy, taking Abby's hand. When I heard what happened to you, my heart sank. You just keep getting better, and swim laps around the competition!" said Kathy with a smile and a pat of Abby's hand.

Come Debbie's turn, she took Abby's hand, "Well, sister of the forlorned, I hope you get better very soon, and get yourself a man that will love and respect you, the way all girls deserve to be treated. I am so glad that I have found Greg here, showing me what true love is, not making out and having sex with a stud, but mutually respecting each other. Stay strong, girl!"

"Greg, come here." said Abby, reaching out her hand. Greg accepted the gesture, and took Abby's hand. "I don't care that you are the nephew of the person that did this to me. That was her, not you. And I do not hate her. I know you know what I'm talking about, we go to the same church, learned from the same Bible, we know about forgiveness. Yes, my life may be permanently altered, I may never be able to swim the way I used to, but I will be okay. I still have my family and friends, I would like to include you in that list, and I love all of them very much. Please tell your aunt that I do not hate her, but I forgive her. I do not like being here, but life goes on. Come here, you!" said Abby as she opened her arm for a hug. Greg wrapped both of his arms around her, and the two held their embrace for several seconds.

"Thanks, Abby." said Greg wiping a tear from his eye. "I'll be sure to tell her."

Sherri stood up and hugged Greg. "You do your aunt proud, Greg. It has been a joy to me to visit with her. I shall make it a point to bring her here so she can see Abby in person. I am sure that the two will have plenty to talk about. You are welcome with us to visit Abby anytime, here or at home."

"I would like that." said Greg. "Bye Abby. Thanks."

"Bye, Greg, you're very welcome. Please do indeed come to see me anytime. We can have a good talk." said Abby with a smile.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here? Are you trying to steal my man?" said Debbie in a faux jealous tone, then laughed. Bye Abby!"

"Bye, Debbie, thanks for visiting me." said Abby with a laugh.

"Bye Abby. I will be sure to visit you again soon." said Kathy as she hugged Abby.

"Come anytime. Bye, Kathy, Jimmy."

Kathy and Jimmy waved as they along with Debbie and Greg left the room.

"I'm very proud of you, sweetie, with what you said to Greg. I am sure Donna will feel blessed in getting to meet and talk with you." said Sherri with a pat of Abby's hand. "Well, Luan should be here in an hour. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Abby with a hint of trepidation.

End of chapter eighteen

*I thought I was going to get to the meeting with Luan in this chapter. Guess it will be the next one! Jimmy and Greg making their first appearances. I indeed have changed directions with this story. My original intention was that Abby was going to be killed in the accident. But I decided I couldn't do it! Not to our dear, precious Abby!


	19. I Dub Thee Forgiven

"I Dub Thee Forgiven"

"Say it Loud" chapter nineteen

Abby was having the time of her life, riding bikes, sampling fudge, swimming, walking, avoiding stepping in what the horses were leaving behind, staying in the Grand Hotel, not just with her parents and brothers, but with her soul sister Luan by her side. A vacation is always made better when those you treasure can come along with you. Abby was ecstatic that Luan was able to come along. She was looking forward to the trip to Mackinac Island for months ahead of leaving. The anticipation was only made greater when she learned that Luan could come along, another female to counter the number of males in the group. Of course she loved those males with all of her heart, but it was nice to have another female around to do and talk of female things. Her thoughts went back to the time when she and Luan met. Just imagine, if Luan had paid attention to where she was going, she and Abby may not even be associates. But thank God that Luan was paying more attention to her dummy Colonel Crackers (which she later gave to Lincoln when she got Mr. Coconuts) than to where she was walking. The two became fast friends, soon to declare each other soul sisters. It had been a beautiful friendship since. Luan was the sister Abby never had, and Abby provided a friendship outside of Luan's family. The two shared intimate secrets, laughs, tears, hugs, etc.. Abby thanked Lord Jesus for the blessing that was Luan in her life.

Thinking of their relationship, Abby laid her head on Luan's shoulder during the horse drawn carriage ride they took along the island's coast. Luan smiled at the gesture and leaned her cheek into Abby's head. The two loved each other very much. Like that one saying, their parents couldn't handle them as sisters, so God led them to become friends instead.

Soon, Abby was sleeping, still with her head on Luan's shoulder.

"Abby, wake up! Come on, dear, Luan is here! Abby!"

Abby started awake from her mother shaking her. "Are we back at the hotel, already?" asked Abby, confused, looking at her mother's face, soon realising she was in her hospital bed, her left arm and both legs in casts, head wrapped in a bandage, among other 'accessories'. "Oh, it was just a dream." she said after gaining her bearings.

"Sweetie, Luan is here. Remember, she was going to come see you today. She has been very anxious to see you. Are you ready to see her?" asked Sherri, waiting for her daughter to fully wake up.

"Luan? Yes, I'm ready to see her." said Abby, finally aware.

"Okay, I'll bring her in. Your brothers and I will go and get dinner. After that, we'll be back before going home for the night." said Sherri as she stood up and walked to the door.

Sherri stood at the entry of the room, and waved. Seconds later, Luan appeared. Abby looked at her with uncertainty.

"Luan?" she asked with her hand out. Luan approached and let Abby touch her. Abby felt Luan's hand and arm, reached up her shoulder, touched her face and hair. Luan was confused as to why Abby was doing this. After feeling the warm flesh of Luan, Abby sat up and wrapped her arm around Luan's neck, hugging her.

"Luan! It's you! It's really you!" Abby said, shedding tears as she held on with all of her might. "Luan, I had a nightmare, I made it to you that night I was hit, I came into your room, and it turned out you and Mr. Coconuts switched places. You were the dummy, Mr. Coconuts came after me to kill me. I just want to make sure this is really you here with me. I missed you so much!"

"It's me, sis, it's me. Nobody is here to hurt you. Calm down, I am here for you." said Luan as she held Abby firmly, not too tight to hurt her, just enough to reassure her. "Just let it out, sis." continuing to stroke Abby's back.

After Abby calmed down, and let go of Luan, she realised something.

"You called me sis! You called ME sis!" said Abby, in shock, almost not believing what she heard.

"Yes, Abby, I called you sis! I forgive you!" said Luan, looking straight into Abby's eyes with a sincere expression.

Sitting up as best as she could, Abby wrapped her good arm tightly around Luan and started weeping.

Returning the embrace, Luan continued "Yes, sis, these past weeks have been torture without you. I would see you at school, and long for the times we would hug, or talk at lunch. It hurt to see you in class, and not share our usual smiles. I have been extra clingy with Luna, she's been sleeping with me ever since our fight, I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't talk. Then Luna told me what happened to you, just when I was getting better, I was struck down once again, even harder. To think that you might have di- died that night, I was just like a zombie. I shut myself off from the others, I only talked to Luna, though she did more of it than me. At first I didn't want her to sleep with me after I heard about you, but she persisted, and for that I'm grateful. Eventually I allowed Leni to stay and talk with us, then I eventually decided that it did no good to keep moping. Yes, I was mad, hurt that you didn't believe me over Placido, and I was ready to hold onto that bitterness for a long time, while still missing you all the while. I really cannot tell you how I would have received you had you made it to me that night, but now, like I said earlier, I forgive you, sis, and I love you. If you want to be soul sisters again, I am ready." said Luan, tears in her eyes and letting go of the embrace.

"Yes. I want to be soul sister again. I love you, sis. Soul sisters forever!" said Abby through her tears.

"Soul sisters forever!" said Luan, crying as well, the two than sharing another hug.

Luna and Leni were watching at the door, their arms around each other and shedding tears themselves.

"Let's make a pact, promise each other that we will always believe the other when we tell each other something. To never doubt each other ever again!" said Abby as the two broke their embrace. "I hate it that I let myself be blinded by love. I felt that it was you who betrayed me, when it was really I who betrayed you. How could I throw away four years of friendship, laughs, tears, hugs, sleepovers, secrets-"

"Would you shut up and let go of the past already? We have a pact to make!" said Luan covering Abby's mouth. "Let's make that another part of the pact, to never speak of the whole mess ever again. Deal?"

"Deal. So what do we do to seal it. I am not poking my finger in some sort of bloodletting ritual, and spitting in our hands than shaking? Ugh!" said Abby with disgust.

Luna had an idea what was coming next, so she readied her phone to take a picture.

"Whenever we make a promise to each other, Luna and I seal it with a kiss on the lips, simple as that." said Luan. "Does that sound alright to you?"

"I can do that, after all, we have kissed like that before. Let's do it!" said Abby ready to seal their pact.

"We, Abby and Luan, promise to never doubt each other's word, nor to speak of any disagreements ever again!" said Luan.

"Here, here!" said Abby, as the two then kissed, Luna taking a picture of the moment.

"We are officially soul sisters again!" said Abby as she and Luan hugged.

"Aww!" said Leni and Luna, approaching Abby's bedside.

"That was totes adorbs!" said Leni as she hugged Abby. "It's like really great that you're awake now, Mandy!"

"Her name is Abby, Leni." said Luna, bringing her palm to her face.

"Oops, sorry!"

"It's okay, Leni." said Abby with a smile, happy to see sweet, yet ditzy Leni again.

"Yeah, dudette, it's great to no longer having you be uncomfortably numb!" said Luna, taking her turn to hug Abby.

"Thanks, Luna. I especially want to thank you for going so far to expose Placido like you did. Going into a room all alone with him, he could have done a lot more than just rip your top off. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you in any way." said Abby, taking Luna's hand in hers.

"The only way he hurt me was when I slugged him, my hand hurt for several minutes afterwards. Anyway, I unlocked the door when he wasn't looking, so anyone would have been able to burst in should I start yelling. And speaking of hurt, I wouldn't be surprised if his doctor has to check his balls through his throat! That was some killer kick you gave him, sis!" said Luna gesturing with the goat horns.

Abby laughed at the remark. "Yes, but that is something I really don't like the thought of doing. As a means of self defense, then I am all for it. Having three brothers, I don't like the idea of them going through that. I would hate to think I would damage a guy's testicles enough that he couldn't produce children later in life."

"I knew you were a loving, caring person! That's why I love you so much, sis!" said Luan with a pat of Abby's shoulder.

Abby smiled, and looked at her three visitors, feeling surrounded by love.

"Come here, Leni!" Abby said with her arm open for an embrace. Leni complied, at the time being told to be gentle by Luan, and wrapped her arms around Abby. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, Ab- I mean sis!" said Leni, happy to be considered a sister to Abby.

Luna followed. "I love you, sis, great to know you will be okay."

"I love you, too, sis, and thanks again for your part in getting Luan and I back together." said Abby.

"No prob, dude, I couldn't keep letting my sis continue living on blue bayou. She's my best friend, and an awesome roommate." said Luna, finishing by putting her arm around Luan's shoulders, Luan reciprocating.

"I love you, sis. I can't tell you how great it feels that we are soul sisters again!" said Abby as she and Luan hugged.

"Same here, sis. I in'sis't on coming back soon! Get it?" joked Luan, gaining groans from Leni and Luna, and a little chuckle from Abby.

"Bye, Abby, love you!" said the three Loud sisters as they left.

"Bye, I love you, too." Alone in her room, Abby didn't feel like sleeping, so she read in her Bible as she waited for her family to get back.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day, Sunday arrived, and at the Loud house, the family were getting out of bed. Luna woke up, stretched, and climbed down from her bunk, and bid a good morning to Luan. The two for the first time since Luan and Abby's fight had slept separately.

"So, sis, how'd you sleep without me in the bed?" Luna asked as Luan got up.

"Just great, sis! Ever since making up with Abby, I am much happier! I have you to thank for being there for me all this time. You're just like a teddy bear, only better!" said Luan, opening her arms for an embrace, which Luna accepted. As they held each other, Luan reached under Luna's nightshirt, and put her hand to her butt, resulting in a surprising shock. Luna jumped out of the embrace with her hands to her rear along with a 'yeouch!'. Luan laughed and showed the joy buzzer on her hand. "I hope I wasn't too much of a pain in the butt! Get it?" Luan laughed as Luna rubbed herself.

"Ha ha, yeah I get it! Great to have you back, sis." Luna said, removing her nightshirt. "I'm going to take my shower before breakfast. I think I'll lock the door, I don't want to end up feeling 'flushed'!" she said retrieving her bathrobe, putting it on.

"Aww, come on, I just want to 'shower' you with my love! Get it?"

Luna groaned as she left the room to wait for the shower.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That afternoon after church, Greg came to visit Abby, after the Taylors had their visit with her. He brought his Bible and ipad, so he could play a sermon on video. The sermon being "Ten Shekels and a Shirt" by Paris Reidhead, one of Greg's favorites, and Abby enjoyed it as well.

"I love that part where he says that God didn't send him to the mission field for their sake, but for His sake. That makes so much sense." said Abby after the sermon was over.

"I love that part as well. It is preaching like that that makes me love our church, the pastor being no nonsense in his delivery. None of this 'you this' and 'you that' stuff. Just Jesus and Him crucified, as well as the conviction of sins that I feel from his words. Just hits you right to the very core, and I love it!" said Greg in response.

The two sang along with some hymns that Greg played on his ipad.

"You know, Greg, these years that I have known you, or at least known of you, I always thought you very nice, yet shy. Now that I know you even better now, I see you as a great friend. I am so happy that you and Debbie have found each other, I hope you two get on well. I am proud to have you as a brother in Christ." said Abby, extending her arm to Greg, who accepted, the two sharing a friendly embrace. Abby continued, "I love you, brother."

"And I love you, sister." said Greg returning the affection. "You just keep improving."

"You know I will, with Jesus, along with the love, prayers and support of my family and friends." said Abby with a smile.

Just then, Sherri came in with another visitor to see Abby, one very familiar to Greg.

"Hi Greg, nice to see you again!" said Sherri as she and her guest approached.

"Yup!" said Greg in reply.

"Hi Greg. Sherri told me that you and Abby have become good friends." said the guest as she and Greg hugged.

"Yup. I just shared a sermon and some hymns with her."

After Sherri encouraged her to introduce herself, the guest said "Hello, Abigail. My name is Donna Kloostman. I am the one that did this to you." said Donna with some trepidation.

"Hi Donna, nice to meet you." said, Abby, a little nervous about meeting the person that nearly killed her due to her careless negligence. Greg gave her shoulder a squeeze before moving from his spot so his aunt could sit next to Abby's side.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you. Your mother has been so kind in visiting with me, showing the love of Jesus, when she could have just as easily shunned me, yelled, cursed me out for nearly killing her precious daughter. I wanted her to do it, I deserved it. I have been chastising myself for being so reckless. Yet here I am, walking free, because your family decided to show kindness, grace, in place of hate and spite. I have been given an opportunity, and I am going to make the most of it. I am going to do my best to spread the word about the dangers of using one's phone along with other distractions while driving. My story is going to be told, how my recklessness nearly took the life of a beautiful, young girl with a loving family and a promising future. My going to prison being nothing compared to the heartache that I would have caused if indeed that happened. I am contacting the local authorities and demand that stricter enforcement of the laws concerning distracted driving be carried out. It is just like letting a person with Parkinson's carry a gun, any second, without warning, bang. It makes no sense why this has continued to be allowed. I am going to do my best to see that as many people as possible keep off of their phones when they are driving. The judge at my sentencing made that part of the deal. I will speak at schools, community centers, etc.. Anything to keep what I did from happening again. You are such a beautiful young lady, Abigail, and I know it was a huge blow to your family when I hit you. They love you with all of their very being, and I can't imagine the devastation I would have caused if I had killed you. I hate thinking about it. To think that I could have taken a life with my recklessness. I would not have been surprised if your family wanted me to get the death penalty, I sure would have accepted it. I have granddaughters your age, I know I would have felt the same way that your family did if it were one of them that was hurt or killed. Your parents have forgiven me, but if you don't, or won't, or need time, I understand. I have been the beneficiary of way more grace I thought I would ever get. For that I am thankful. I am ready to accept whatever decision you make. If forgiveness, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If not, like I said, I accept that as well." Donna said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Greg added "Also, it would have helped if people would not have accepted calls from you if you were driving. Anybody who knowingly talks or texts with someone who is driving, they are just as bad, for they are enabling the driver." Donna agreed with a nod and more sobs.

Abby reached her hand out to Donna, who took it upon noticing it through her tears. "Mrs. Kloostman, I know you are sorry for what you did to me. I am not happy to be here, and I am still in some pain. I may not walk perfectly ever again, and competitive swimming might be out. My family's hearts were, and are still hurting. I have a long road to recovery, difficult and painful it may be, I at least have my family and friends (she looks to Sherri, then Greg) who love me and will support me through the whole process. I have accepted your nephew here as a dear friend, we just had a nice visit together. I would like to think that he is the man he is because of some influence on your part. I love him as a friend and as a brother in Christ, and I would like to include you on that list as well. Yes, Donna, if I may, I forgive you. I know that you hate yourself for what you did to me. Please don't, because I don't. Maybe sometime I can join you on your talks." Abby finished with a smile, still grasping Donna's hand.

Donna got up from her seat and hugged Abby, who placed her arm around Donna in return. They held the embrace for several seconds, Donna still shedding tears.

"Thank you, Abigail, you are a real treasure, no wonder your family and Greg here love you so much." Donna said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You can call me Abby, all my friends do."

Donna smiled "Thank you, Abby."

After Sherri left with Donna, Abby said to Greg "Let's make it a Sunday tradition while I'm here, you come with another sermon for us to listen to, and have a nice chat afterwards." Abby proposed.

"Sounds good to me!" said Greg as he and Abby hugged. "Bye, Abby, see ya later!"

"Bye, Greg, thanks for the visit." Abby said as Greg walked out.

Alone, Abby drifted off to sleep.

The time was four in the afternoon. The doctor deemed Abby ready to have her IV removed, for which Abby was grateful. Now she could finally eat again. She fantasised about pizza, Burpin' Burger, all the 'good' stuff. Her family said they would bring a pizza over for dinner. How she looked forward to eating with them again. Hopefully they would also bring a game to play as well. Spending all one's time in a hospital bed can get awful boring. Thank Jesus for visitors and the gifts they brought.

Abby's family would not arrive until after six o'clock, two hours of waiting. Abby was alerted to a presence at the door to her room. She had a look of shock on her face as she saw who was there, with a bouquet of roses.

End of chapter nineteen

 ***This one took me a while to get out! Once I got to the scene with Abby and Donna, I cruised along! I am sure nobody knows who has now come to visit Abby! Could it be Lincoln? Lisa? Mrs. Johnson? Harold McBride? Who could it be? :)**

 **Indeed, there are no motorised vehicles on Mackinac Island, with the exception of emergency services.**


	20. You can't roller skate in a buffalo Her

"You can't roller skate in a buffalo Herd"

"Say it Loud" chapter twenty

Abby watched as her visitor placed their gift of roses on the bedside table.

"Hello, Abby. Nice to see you again after all this time. I can't tell you how sick I felt when I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?" Placido asked as he reached for Abby's hand, who drew it away.

"I could be better. Listen, Placido, you are not very popular with my friends and family right now, my brothers especially blame you for me being here. You may as well have been the one that hit me with your car. If they were here, I am sure they would escort you out of here faster than you can blink. But I am willing to hear you out. What do you want to tell me?" asked Abby, with a look of skepticism.

"Only that I was worried for you, and that I still love you, and want to be with you. Yes, I have had other girls before you, but you are different. I thought I loved those other girls, but then you came along. Those girls were like cheeseburgers, but you are like pizza! Much better. I want to be with you forever, not just a short time, a fling, but grow old together, by each other's side always."

"There you go again, more lies! You said you had other girls before me. How about Debbie? Amanda? Stephanie? Then Luna, sister of my then former friend? They may have been before me, but they were also during me! A good friend told me all about your exploits, and has shown me pictures. Had I known about the others, I would have dedicated that kick I gave you too much more than just Luan!"

"Babe, you know that I-"

"Spare it! Speaking of Luan, you made me throw away the best friendship I have ever had with anyone outside my family. She and I are more than just friends, we're soul sisters! I can't believe that I believed your lies over her years of proven love and loyalty! I thank God that she has forgiven me for my foolishness, and we're once again sisters. But I almost lost that forever! I was blinded by love, dare I say it, yes, I have to admit lust as well. I loved you, Placido. You were one in a million, a very nice, sweet guy, with hot looks to boot. Now I know that the sweetness was just an act to get in my pants. If you truly loved me and want to be with me like you claim, then you will forget about being with other girls. I am a one man girl, and I expect that my boyfriend be a one woman man. Like Roger Miller once sang, 'you can't roller skate in a buffalo herd.' A silly song that may be, but wise at the same time. Lose the other girls if you want to be with me, then I may consider being with you a possibility. I would like to think I am wrong, that you are still sweet, loving, devoted, but for now, please leave me alone." said Abby as she turned her face away from Placido. "Thank you for the roses, they're lovely."

Placido opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind, knowing words right now to be futile. Turning towards the door, Placido said "You're welcome. I'm sorry." as he walked out of the room.

Abby was conflicted. She despised Placido for having been a player, seeing many girls at the same time, but also still felt love for him. When she first saw him at the pool, she was enamored with his looks, hardly an ounce of fat on him, well sculpted musculature, a handsome face. Lust. Then, she got to know him as time went on. He was a gentleman, opening doors for her, holding hands with her, and got along with her parents. Love. Was that all indeed an act, or was it genuine love behind all of it? "Are we meant to be or not?" she pondered as she stared at the ceiling.

Of course, Abby knew very well what love was. Her family loved her, and she loved them. Her brothers especially drove her crazy a lot of the time, but she loved them. Messy and disgusting they were, they were also kind, supportive, very protective of her, and held her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Her parents, imperfect as they were, guided her and her brothers, how to become functioning adults in the outside world. Gave advice, wiped tears, kissed boo boos, and most importantly led them to know Jesus. Luan, a great friend who became a sister figure. Someone to share secrets and hurts she didn't quite trust her brothers with, someone to share giggles, talk of boys, anxiety with periods, all of that girl stuff. Luan showing immense love through forgiving Abby for falsely accusing her of trying to steal her boyfriend. Forgiveness. Jesus forgave. The greatest example of love, Jesus being sent to cleanse the world of their sin, saving them from an eternal damnation. He took the punishment for sinful people, and those who will accept that gift through repentance are declared guilt free through His blood. If that isn't love, what is? Placido. Did she really love him? Did he really love her? She was ready to forgive him for his indiscretions, especially if he indeed cut all ties to the other girls he played with. Of course she should forgive him anyway, she knew that. Forgiveness of course does not mean forgetfulness. Even if Placido did as Abby requested, she would still wonder if he would hold true.

While still in her thoughts, she was startled when her family came in with the pizza dinner they promised. After greeting her with their hugs and kisses, and congratulations for the milestone of graduating from the IV, Alan said they had a surprise for her, to close her eyes. Complying, she soon felt a pair of arms enveloping her, along with a kiss to her cheek. Opening her eyes, she was delighted to see Luan in front of her.

"Lua- sis!" she exclaimed, hugging Luan with her good arm. "This is a wonderful surprise! Pizza and my best friend, doesn't get much better than that!" Abby said, then kissed Luan's cheek. "Now let me at that pizza!"

Noticing the roses on the table, Sherri asked, "Who brought you the roses, sweetie?" then taking a bite of her pizza.

"Placido." answered Abby, resulting in shocked expressions from the Taylors and Luan. "You must have missed him by just a few minutes. He says he still loves me, and wants to be with me. I told him that if he really wants to be with me, then he will see only me, and forget all the other girls. I told him I would give him a chance if he does that. But this time around, I will be sure to keep an eye out for any unfaithfulness in him. I will try not to be blinded by his body. I will try to look at his heart, his actions. No longer will I allow myself to be so blinded by so called love that I would let it break up relations with people I treasure." she said with a hand on Luan's shoulder, who was sitting at her bedside.

"He sure has nerve to show up." said Aaron with a look of disgust.

"That is what I basically told him, that he was lucky you guys weren't here when he showed up, that you would have booted him out of here faster than he could blink. That is one of the many reasons why I love you, guys. You are always looking out for me. I am one lucky girl, having such a caring family, and the best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

"We love you too, Abby. As your brothers, it is a great pleasure to make sure you're safe, happy and healthy. And to especially make sure that creeps like Placido stay far away from you! If you still want to give him a chance, just be ready to have us keeping a close eye on him. Nobody messes with our sister without us giving our opinion on the matter!" said Aaron firmly, with a look of determination. Sherri placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of telling him to calm down. Abby couldn't help but smile at the love and care her brothers had for her.

"It's because of him you're here! If I catch him near you again, it will be him that will be needing a hospital bed!" said David with his fists balled up.

"Hey, hey, son. Calm down. We know that you love your sister and want to protect her, but violence does not solve anything." said Alan as he chided his youngest child.

"That's right, Dave, I want to see you and spend time with you at home, not visit you in prison. I appreciate that you so want to protect me, you three are my heroes, but I don't want you to go to prison for my sake. If you want to let Placido know how you feel, please use words, not your fists." Abby said squeezing David's hand.

"I couldn't tell you how I would have reacted if I were here when he came." said Luan as she grabbed a slice of pizza. "I sure would like to give him a 'pizza' my mind!" Get it?" she quipped, gaining groans from Sherri and the boys, and chuckles from Abby and Alan. "But seriously, it's because of him that we practically came to almost hate each other, sis. You sure are being very gracious in giving him another chance. You are applying the teachings from the Bible that you shared with me. I really love that about you."

"Thanks, sis, I try. It is so easy to want Placido to go down in flames for what he did, but Jesus encourages forgiveness to be extended to all, even those who are unrepentant for their actions. I truly hope he considers what I told him."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Placido mulled over what Abby told him. She was willing to give him a chance. Amanda, Debbie, Stephanie, other girls told him to beat it after he was exposed for the cad he was. He brought home fewer and fewer girls, as the word got out. Some girls still wanted to 'ride the stud', making for one proud father in Javier. Abby. Still willing to give him a chance. Just give up all other girls. He loved Abby, at least he thought he did. Give up ALL other girls? That was some prospect. He enjoyed following in his father's 'business'. He also enjoyed Abby's company, she was a special girl, different from all the others he had been with. Sure, she refused any intimate contact beyond hugging and kissing, but still, there was something about her. After what he put her through, causing the break-up between her and her best friend, than indirectly put her in the hospital, clinging to dear life, she was willing to let bygones be bygones. 'What is it about this Jesus that has made Abby so loving, gracious, forgiving?' he thought as he contemplated.

"You can't roller skate in a buffalo herd. I have some thinking to do."

End of chapter twenty

 ***This one took me a while! After working on the latest Proud of You, Sis story, I got to work on this one. I figured that title holds some wisdom in it. It is up to Placido whether or not he hangs up his skates, or to keep on and be happy if he has the mind to!**


	21. Back Home

"Back Home"

"Say it Loud" chapter twenty-one

Over time during Abby's stay in the hospital, the bandages were removed from her head, the cast on her left arm was replaced by one that covered just her forearm, so she could then bend said arm once again, allowing her to give better hugs! Of course she still needed assistance in the bathroom, her family taking over for the nurses when they were visiting, good practice for when they would have her at home. Her family and friends, of course including Luan and others of the Loud clan visited very often. Greg faithfully came on Sundays to have a little church with Abby, and Debbie started to come along during their fourth visit. Donna visited often as well, giving reports on the talks she would give at schools and other functions on the dangers of distracted driving. She was so happy to see Abby improve every visit, while still feeling guilty for putting her in the hospital in the first place. Placido having visited that one time, as he had to weigh his options of either being solely with Abby, or remain seeing other girls as he had been doing.

The day that Abby was finally able to come home was a happy day. Her parents and brothers were there to watch the nurse help Abby out of the bed and into the wheelchair. David was allowed to push her out of the room, and out of the hospital to the new minivan the Taylors got to accommodate their daughter and her wheelchair, it was a gift from the Kloostmans, on top of paying Abby's hospital bills and her college fund.

"I sure can't wait to finally be home again! I hated just seeing everybody at my bedside in a hospital. Now I can be home, and see you guys all day, except when you're at school, of course. I've missed you all." said Abby as the family pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"It will be awesome to have you back home, sis! No more lousy hospital room, or visiting hours, but our dear sister at home where she belongs!" said David from his spot next to Abby. Abby smiled as the drive went on.

Finally arriving home, Abby observed several vehicles parked in front, some familiar, some strange.

"What's with all of these cars here?" asked Abby as the van came to a stop.

"Do you think you coming home from the hospital after over a month that people are just going on with their lives without having a little celebration?" asked Alan as he opened the side door of the van as Aaron and Joel helped Abby get into place on the lift.

While not being one to crave being the center of attention, Abby was thrilled to be home, and looked forward to seeing everyone that was gathered to see her homecoming.

After getting out of the van, Joel had the privilege of pushing Abby to the door and inside the house, where all gathered yelled "WELCOME HOME, ABBY!" Abby was happy to see everyone there, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents and friends of the family along with Abby's personal friends, both from church and school. Greg and Debbie, Jimmy and Kathy, Donna, and the entire Loud family, especially Luan, who went to Abby and wrapped her in a hug.

"Great to see you back home, sis." said Luan as the hug continued.

"Great to be home, sis." said Abby, hugging Luan with both arms this time.

Luan was followed by Leni, Luna and Lincoln, then the rest of the crowd took their turn in greeting their beloved Abby with their own hugs and kisses.

It was going to be a long road to recovery, but Abby knew that with the love and support of her family and friends, and most of all Jesus, she would make it through.

The End

 ***Well, there we are, the end! I agonised over this chapter, trying to decide how things will go. Finally coming to the decision today to end up with a little party. While this is the end of "Say it Loud", this is not the end of this 'universe', as I plan to have Abby and other characters from this story in future writings maybe in the "I'm Proud of You, Sis" stories, allowing me to come up with a decision concerning Abby and Placido's relationship. That is one thing I still have not decided on, I have considered yea or nay, still conflicted on the issue. One reason why I end the story here. It was a lot of fun to type this (not write, all of this was typed up willy nilly with very few written notes.) I look forward to my next project, which just may be part nine of proud of you, sis.**


End file.
